Le livre de Fumiko
by Kazumi0406
Summary: Fumiko est une jeune fille ayant perdu ses parents. Par la suite, elle reçu un minimum : celui du récit. Elle étudia à l'Académie Facultas, où elle rencontra ses amis, mais surtout un ami lui faisant balancer le coeur : Art. Elle rejoindra alors la police, tout en aidant l'agence de détective Hamatora. Elle va apprendre la vérité de son passé, ainsi que les étendus de son pouvoir..
1. Le Minimum du récit

Chapitre 1 : Le minimum du récit

**J'étais endormie, molle, comme droguée**. Je baissais mon regard vide d'existence sur mon corps. J'étais assis, mais comme ça, on n'aurait à peine cru que j'étais humaine : des tubes métalliques sortaient comme de ma peau, mes jambes étaient emprisonnées dans des blocs de fer. J'étais attachée jusqu'au cou, comme si moi et la machine ne faisions plus qu'un. M'ayant même opéré pour que les sortes de cylindre puissent rentrer dans ma chaire, afin de mieux m'analyser. Nous étions à l'Institut Minimum.

J'avais 14 ans, ce jour là. « Ils » m'avaient enfermé dans une cellule, telle une prison. « Ils » m'avaient recueilli, mes parents étant morts. « Ils » m'observaient sans cesse. « Ils » m'analysaient, faisant de moi un vulgaire cobaye dans chaque laboratoire. « Ils » étaient des scientifiques, enquêtant sur les « Minimums ».

Les Minimums, ce sont tout simplement des pouvoirs. Des pouvoirs qui varie selon les personnes, mais tout le monde ne peut pas en posséder un. De rares personnages pouvaient recevoir ce don du ciel. Et il en existe des centaines différentes.

Je ne connaissais pas grand-chose de ses « Minimums » à l'époque. A vrai dire, cela m'allait : je ne voyais pas pourquoi je m'en préoccuperai plus que ça… Mais d'autre y sont énormément impliqué : certains y sont contre, et les rejettent, d'autre veulent carrément les supprimer du globe, pour leur différence. Les « Détenteurs », comme on les appelle, sont donc sujet de bon nombre de discriminations…

Mais moi, je m'en fichais. Jusqu'au jour où mes parents furent décédés, alors que j'avais 14 ans. Ce fut un vrai choc. Un énorme choc même. Je n'étais pas préparée, je n'étais pas en mesure d'accepter leur mort. Apparemment, ils seraient morts d'un accident. J'étais donc envoyée à l'orphelinat, ayant personne qui pouvait m'adopter. Et c'est là que je les ais vu pour la première fois : des hommes en blouses blanches. Ils avaient discuté avec la directrice de l'établissement. Je ne savais pas de quoi ils avaient parlés : juste alors que je les observais, la jeune femme ne faisait que hocher la tête, paraissant apeurée. Alors qu'ils sortirent du bureau, ils venaient me voir, et me disaient :

« Tu vas venir avec nous, petite. Nous t'emmenons dans un endroit spécial. »

Je n'avais nulle part ou aller, à qui me fier, à qui me serrer dans ses bras… Alors j'ai accepté. Peu importe l'endroit où j'allais vivre, peu importe mes conditions, peu importe tout. Mes parents étaient morts, et pour moi, c'étais la fin de ma vie, et le commencement d'une autre, aussi pourrit soit elle. Et je n'étais pas loin de la vérité, à vrai dire…

C'est à ce moment là que j'entrais dans l'Institut Minimum. Cet endroit, lugubre, froid, regroupait énormément d'enfants. Et tous ces enfants étaient des cobayes. On les testait médicalement, leur faisait faire des exercices physiques, les analysait… Pour savoir s'ils étaient des Détenteurs. En dehors des visites de laboratoires, nous étions dans des salles, ressemblant vaguement à des chambres, mais plus à celles des prisons.

Durant de longues journées, je fus enfermée, tel un animal en cage. On m'apportait ma nourriture, le midi, et le soir. Durant cette période, la plupart du temps, je regardais le mur, réfléchissant. En effet, j'avais héritée d'une immense imagination. Je m'inventais des histoires, plus farfelues les unes que les autres, puis je me levais, et les jouais, comme au théâtre. J'adorais ça. Même si les gardes devaient me prendre pour une folle de parler seule, ou de me mouvoir sans raison. Je m'en moquais. Tout cela me rappelais mon enfance, où je lisais énormément de livre. Mais aussi mes parents.

Puis un jour, mon tour fut venu. Des hommes, en blouse blanche de nouveau, vinrent me chercher. Je me laissais entrainer, sans résistance. J'ignorais ce qu'ils allaient me faire. Mais je savais pertinemment que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que toute les personne qui ont était prises, ne sont jamais revenues.

Ils m'attachèrent à un brancard, avant de m'amener dans une salle sombre, avec une étrange machine au centre. Ils me détachèrent et m'injectèrent un produit avec une seringue. Cela piquait un peu, puis je me sentis faible, molle, vidé d'énergie. « _Ce n'est pas la peine, pensais-je, je ne vais pas m'enfuir, ne vous inquiétez pas… _»

Mais j'aurai surement du. Ils m'installèrent dans la machine, avec énormément de tubes métalliques et des blocs de fer afin de m'emprisonner. Qu'allaient-ils donc me faire ? Je m'en moquais bien, après tout. Mais je n'aurai pas du, une fois de plus. J'entendis un « c'est bon, commençons » d'une voix d'homme, grave. Puis il actionna la machine.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que je regrettais de ne pas m'être enfuie, débattue, opposé une résistance… Car ce fut à ce moment là que je vécu la douleur la plus intense de toute ma vie. C'était comme si les tubes plantés dans ma chaire m'envoyaient des chocs électriques, mélangés à des liquides acides, réduisant mon système organique. J'entendais mon cœur martelé dans ma poitrine, cognant contre ma cage thoracique. Même la drogue ne m'avait pas empêché de hurler à la mort, de me débattre, pour échapper à cette douleur immense, ce qui l'amplifia. J'allais mourir.

Puis soudain, au milieu de ce choque, je revis mes parents. Attendrissants, ils me lisaient une histoire avant de dormir. Nous sourions tous, joyeux dans cette vie parfaite, qui n'aurait du jamais se démolir. Mais une vie parfaite n'existe pas, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne peut pas exister. Dieu ou la chose qui gouverne ce monde ne l'avait pas accepté. Je versais une larme, puis deux devant un tel spectacle, en miette, à présent. Je voulais me laisser tomber, oublier la douleur, oublier toute trace de ma mémoire de ce sujet.

Mais Dieu s'était mit de nouveau en travers de ma route.

Quand je revenais à la réalité, la douleur avait disparue. Certes, j'étais toujours dans cette maudite machine, mais les scientifiques me regardaient à présent choqués, désemparés, comme s'ils n'en revenaient pas. Alors que je haletais, je vis l'un d'eux se précipiter vers moi accompagner d'une seringue, avant de me la planter dans le bras. Trop faible, je ne pouvais pas me débattre, puis je tombais dans un sommeil de plomb.

Alors que je me réveillais, j'étais dans une cellule. Mais celle-ci était beaucoup plus renforcée qu'avant. Je me levais avec difficulté : combien de temps avais-je dormis ? Alors que j'entendis des voix vers l'extérieur, je m'approchais de la petite visière en verre sur ma porte. Des scientifiques discutaient :

« C'est le deuxième sujet qui réussit, c'est un miracle !

-Peut-être, mais nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue de ses pouvoirs…

-Peut-être sont-ils trop dangereux pour que l'on la maintienne en vie. »

Quoi ? Allais-je mourir ? Et…quelle est cette histoire de pouvoir ?

« Le Minimum du récit… »

Je fis un pas en arrière en réfléchissant à la phrase qu'il avait prononcé : aurai-je un…Minimum ? Cela me semblait tellement absurde, surréaliste ! Moi ? Un Minimum ? Le Minimum du…récit ?

Même si c'était farfelu, j'étais extrêmement curieuse : était-ce de moi dont ils parlaient ? Si oui, j'avais alors un Minimum… Celui du récit. Mais je ne savais pas à quoi cela correspondait…

Je me laissais retomber sur mon lit et réfléchissait. Je voulais sortit d'ici. Sortir de cet Institut. Sortir de cet endroit qui m'a fait vivre un cauchemar énorme. Je voulais partir, explorer, m'enfuir de toute cette atrocité, et ne plus jamais vivre un tel désastre.

Puis, je vis quelque chose à terre d'inhabituel : une feuille. Une feuille de papier était coincée au sol, près des toilettes. Je m'approchais puis tirais l'objet pour le sortir. Elle était blanche, complètement. Je restais fascinée : je sais que c'était stupide, mais à l'époque, je trouvais qu'une feuille était vraiment un objet précieux. Je repensais à mes histoires dans ma tête : j'avais une irrésistible envie d'écrire. Je voulais écrire, je voulais extraire toutes ses pensées, même les plus négatives, puis les poser tous sur cette unique et même feuille. Mais comment ? Je n'avais rien sous la main…

Faux. Je m'approchais de mon oreiller, puis avec force et silence, j'arrivais à le déchirer. Bingo ! Il était rempli de plumes ! J'en pris une puis mis la feuille au sol. Avec la pointe de la plume, je pus me faire une entaille dans ma main. Cette douleur n'étais plus rien pour moi à présent que j'avais goûté presque à la mort. Le sang gouttait, puis j'humidifiais le bout de la plume afin d'avoir de quoi écrire. Puis, avec une inspiration, je la posais délicatement sur le papier.

Soudain, mon cœur cogita, puis fit des battements énormes. Ceci ne me fit pas mal, au contraire : j'avais l'impression d'avoir été empli d'une force et détermination énorme, comme si je renaissais. Puis, je commençais à écrire ce qui me venait à l'esprit, instinctivement :

_J'ai eue l'expérience de la mort. Je n'en peux plus : je veux partir d'ici. Mais comment ? Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… J'ai tellement de chose à écrire, tellement de chose à confier… Mais je n'ai qu'une feuille, une seule. J'aimerai qu'une pile de papier blanc apparaisse, et me donne la chance que j'ai eue avec sûrement l'oubli de l'analyse du garde…Mais cela est sûrement impo_

Je ne pus finir d'écrire quand j'avais regardé à ma droite, et que je fus choquée : une pile de feuille était là. Mais…comment… Je n'avais pas vu le moindre garde ou scientifique rentrer, et même, cela n'étais pas là avant, c'était sûr ! Et quand je regardais autour de moi, je fus interloquée de voir que ma couverture avait disparue de mon lit. Je sentis de nouveau un coup dans ma poitrine. Mais…et si c'était cela ? Mon Minimum ? Je regardais la feuille tachée de mon sang, puis j'écrivais :

_J'aimerai avoir un couteau._

Je détachais mon regard de la feuille, scrutant le moindre changement. Soudain, je regardais en direction des W.-C. : la matière de la cuvette se liquéfia, puis vint à moi, le liquide flottant. Il s'arrêta au dessus de ma feuille, puis se modela et se solidifia sous mes yeux pour prendre la forme d'un couteau, et tomba sur le sol.

Je restais pétrifiée devant un tel spectacle : était-ce moi qui avais fait cela ? En marquant sur ma feuille ? Je n'arrivais pas à le croire… J'avais le pouvoir de transformer la matière ? Ou du moins, la matière se changeait toute seule… C'était pour cela que ma couverture avait disparue ? Pour en donner des feuilles ?

Je restais à réfléchir. Mais rapidement, je me disais : _peut importe l'origine, peut importe comment cela fonctionne, mais je dois jouer cette carte pour sortir d'ici !_ Ce Minimum était ma chance de sortie ! Néanmoins, il me fallait de la matière… Un simple couteau ne fera pas l'affaire…

C'est à ce moment que je remerciais les agents d'avoir posé des toilettes et un évier en céramique, des draps en coton, l'accès à l'eau et le lit en métal. Tous ces éléments étaient à ma disposition, et il fallait que j'en face bon usage, et vite ! Est-ce que si j'écrivais la matière, elle s'adapterait ? J'écrivais alors :

_J'aimerai avoir une épée en céramique, des lames en acier, une sacoche en tissus pour les ranger, et un gilet par balle en céramique léger. _

J'accompagnais cela de quelques dessins comme pour indiquer la forme des objets. Je n'espérais pas trop : peut-être cela ne se réaliserait pas... Après tout, je ne connaissais pas l'étendu de mes pouvoirs… Mais à mon grand étonnement, les toilettes se déformèrent, et après transformation, se changea en une épée complètement en céramique, correspondant au schéma que j'avais réalisé. De même, les pieds du lit en métal se transformèrent en lames, puis la housse de l'oreiller en sacoche. Enfin, l'évier se transforma également en un gilet que j'enfilais : léger, comme je l'avais demandé.

Lorsque je regardais les différents éléments, je fus un peu terrorisée par mon pouvoir, et par la tournure des évènements : serais-je devenue une sorte de monstre ? Que l'on voudrait tuer à cause de cela ? De ma dangerosité ?

Je rangeais les petites lames dans ma sacoche et prit mon épée. Je regardais en direction de l'évier et des toilettes. J'avais un plan. Risqué, mais un plan. De toute façon, qu'avais-je à perdre ? Si je ne faisais rien, on allait me prendre la vie. Quitte à la perdre, autant essayer de la sauver… Même si je devais me salir les mains pour ça.

Je m'actionnais alors. J'écoutais les bruits, collée à ma porte. Ils avaient bien l'air de vouloir m'enfermer pour la nuit… En tout cas, ils étaient là, tout prêt. Je rangeais précieusement mes feuilles dans ma sacoche et fourrai ma plume dans mes cheveux. Si je pensais mon plan complet, on ne savait jamais : quelques feuilles pouvaient m'être utiles…

Je saisis alors mon épée et me rendit vers les tuyaux alimentant les anciennes toilettes, maintenant disparues. Je levais mes bras, lame en l'air, puis de toutes mes forces, je frappais contre les tuyaux, qui se coupèrent, laissant un courant d'eau arriver dans la cellule. J'en fis de même pour l'évier. A présent, l'eau pénétrait en masse dans la pièce, qu'il remplit petit à petit. Bientôt, la pièce serait sûrement remplie d'eau.

C'est à ce moment que je fis mon jeu d'acteur : je frappais la porte de mes poings, criant de toutes mes forces au secours. Les scientifiques vinrent vers moi, alertés. Je leur répétais de me secourir, implorant leur aide. Ils semblaient hésiter à ouvrir la porte. L'eau montait à une vitesse que je n'espérais pas. Je redoublais d'effort, essayant de les convaincre de m'ouvrir avec panique. Ils étaient toujours dans le doute. Puis, alors, l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte avec rapidité, laissant l'eau les submerger jusqu'aux pieds. Vite ! Je courrais dans le sens opposé, essayant d'échapper à l'eau, les scientifiques me regardant bizarrement et m'interpellant.

_Et l'eau se transforma en glace._

Les scientifiques furent alors prit au piège : l'eau garda jusqu'à leurs chevilles bloquées. Intérieurement, je fêtais ma petite victoire. Mais bientôt, on hurla dans le labo mon échappatoire, et tous se mirent en tête de m'attraper. Je courrais à plein poumon, essayant de leur échapper, trainant mon épée derrière moi. Où diable était cette sortie ?

Un scientifique arriva et me bloqua le passa de ses bras, me menaçant. C'est à ce moment que j'inspirais profondément…avant d'user de mon épée afin de lui couper son bras. Le sang gicla, et il hurla avant de s'effondrer de douleur, tenant son bras de toutes ses forces pour combattre l'hémorragie. Même si ce spectacle me faisait extrêmement mal au cœur, plus que je ne l'imaginais, je devais continuer. Je ne jetais pas de regard en arrière, serrant un peu plus mon épée tachée de sang dans ma main.

Je sentis alors quelqu'un dans mon dos, puis j'entendis un coup de feu la balle m'arriva en plein dans le dos. Je ne pus m'empêchais de cracher, mon estomac frappé de plein fouet. Cependant, mon gilet en céramique sous mon blouson l'avait empêché d'atteindre ma peau, même si la douleur était quand même présente.

Ne comprenant pas, le scientifique voulu retenter, mais j'esquivais la balle, puis je sortis une lame dans ma sacoche avant de la lancer en sa direction. Elle alla directement se loger dans son épaule droite. Il réprima un cri de douleur, puis lâcha son arme, incapable de la porter. Je me précipitais vers lui afin de prendre l'engin en vitesse. Le pistolet était lourd, plus que je ne l'imaginais, mais je le pris tout de même : cela pouvait m'être extrêmement utile.

Je continuais alors à courir, cherchant les panneaux « sortie de secours » dans ce fracas assourdissant d'alarme, de lumière rouge et d'homme courant dans tous les sens, puis s'interposant. A chaque fois je leur tirais une balle dans la jambe, afin de les empêcher d'avancer. Tirer et leur faire mal ainsi m'étais très difficile. Mais après ce qu'il m'avait infligé, tous mes remords s'envolaient en un instant.

N'ayant plus de balles, j'avançais avec mon épée et mes lames. Je pensais que ce schéma se répèterait sans fin, que je n'allais jamais y arriver. Puis, enfin, je vis une porte, où le fameux panneau que je cherchais y figurait. Je l'empruntais en vitesse, puis je vis alors une chose que je n'avais plus vue depuis des mois : la lumière du soleil.

Elle était aveuglante, mais tellement chaude, réconfortante. L'air était frais, rempli d'oxygène, en aucun cas étouffante comme celle d'une prison. Je voyais les voitures passer devant moi, de nombreux commerces qui donnaient aux passants de la nourriture fraiche, ayant une odeur qui mettait l'eau à la bouche. Je retrouvais tous mes sens, toutes les richesses de la vie quotidienne et banales qui n'avaient aucune importance pour les personnes, mais pour moi, c'était comme une renaissance.

Je traversais la route sans me retournais et continuais de courir je n'étais pas encore vraiment sauve du labo. Les passants me regardèrent bizarrement avec ma dégaine : avec une épée tachée en rouge, comme mes vêtements. Mais ils pensaient sûrement que c'était pour le tournage d'un film ou autre. Juste au cas où, je tournais dans une ruelle abandonnée pour reprendre mon souffle. Je passais la tête en direction du labo : personne ne semblait me suivre, ou même sortir.

Soudain, je sentis la main d'une personne sur mon épaule. D'un geste brusque, je saisis une lame dans ma sacoche, me retournais et la pointait vers mon assaillant, méfiante. C'était un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns rattachés en queue de cheval. Il portait une chemise ouverte de deux boutons, laissant paraître un collier avec le signe « peace and love », ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il leva les mains, comme pour dire qu'il n'avait rien fait. Il avait son œil droit fermé, et une odeur de tabac émanant de sa cigarette empli mes narines.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demandais-je, ne baissant pas mon arme et fronçant les sourcils

Il baissa les mains, ce qui m'incita à ne pas baisser ma garde. Il regarda ma tenue, ainsi que ma lame et mon épée que je gardais dans mon autre main.

-Mon dieu, soupira-t-il, dans quoi tu t'es fourrée ?

-Vous ne répondez pas à ma question !

J'amplifiais mon regard noir. Il gloussa, ce qui me frustra légèrement. Il plongea son œil ouvert dans le mien, souriant :

-Je m'appelle Gasuke, mais tout le monde m'appelle Gasquet. Vu ton état, je suppose que tout n'est pas joli-joli dans ta vie.

Je baissais ma lame, écarquillant les yeux. Cet homme n'avait pas l'air d'être une menace. Il avait même l'air plutôt sympathique.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il toujours avec ce sourire.

-Fumiko.

C'était le prénom que mes parents m'avaient donné. Il restait sceptique quant à celui-ci. Son sourire disparut :

-Et ton nom de famille ?

-Je n'en ai pas.

Mes parents étaient morts. J'avais enterré mon nom avec eux. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un m'avait adopté.

Il se gratta le menton, semblant réfléchir. Il me regarda de nouveau de haut en bas, puis, il soupira, avant de dire :

-Tu vas venir chez moi, je ne peux pas te laisser comme ça. Tu as besoins d'un bon bain, à ce que je vois…


	2. Rencontre avec Gasquet

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec Gasquet

**Je décidais de le suivre. **Je n'avais nulle part où aller, et j'avais comme l'impression que cet homme connaissait des informations qui pouvaient m'intéresser… Néanmoins, je restais sur mes gardes : ma main était fourrée dans ma sacoche, proche de ma lame : s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, je saurai me défendre…

A cent mètres de là, nous nous arrêtions devant un petit immeuble au centre de Yokohama. Nous montions les escaliers et arrivions dans un petit appartement. Il était assez en désordre : des classeurs remplis à rabord trainaient par terre. Dès que j'entrais dans la pièce, je sentis soudain une forte odeur de tabac qui donnait presque la nausée. Je compris la provenance en voyant les cendriers pleins trônant sur la table basse du salon.

-La salle de bain est là-bas, indiqua-t-il. Je t'y ai laissé une serviette et une chemise. Je vais aller faire les courses au coin de la rue d'en bas. Si tu as faim, tu peux te servir dans le frigo.

Sur ce, il descendit les escaliers. Bizarre. En temps normal, on ne laisserait pas un inconnu seul dans sa demeure… Peut-être tout ceci était un piège ? Peut-être attendait-il que je sois sur le seuil de la salle de bain pour m'enfermer ? Je secouais la tête : j'étais trop méfiante. De toute façon, la douche me tentait bien.

Je rentrais alors dans la cabine et mis de l'eau chaude. Cette sensation de chaleur, de propreté ne m'avait pas envahie depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Je sortais et mis sa chemise blanche, beaucoup trop grande pour moi, m'arrivant presque aux genoux. Elle empestait la cigarette, mais je m'étais dis que me plaindre n'étais pas vraiment la chose à faire en ce moment… Je me regardais dans le miroir : mes cheveux étaient redevenus blond platine et ma peau d'un blanc pure, si ce n'est que quelques écorchures. A mon séjour à l'institut, tous croyaient presque que j'étais châtain…

Je me rendis aussitôt vers le frigo pour prendre les yaourts à boire et le jambon, puis de les avaler avec un appétit vorace. Les saveurs se rependaient sur mon palais : combien de temps n'avais-je pas sentis le gout de la bonne nourriture dans ma bouche ?

Après m'être empiffrée, je me dirigeais vers le canapé et m'affala de tout mon long, profitant de la conformabilité. J'étais épuisée. Mais bientôt, une envie plus forte prit le dessus sur celle de dormir : je voulais écrire, comme si c'était un besoin vital. Je me levais donc à la recherche d'une feuille blanche, essayant d'éviter de marcher sur les dossiers à terre. Mais malheureusement, je trébuchais sur l'un d'eux et m'étala de tout mon long sur le sol froid. Je me levais difficilement : mon dos me faisait mal, me rappelant la balle que je m'étais prise. Puis mon attention fus attiré par un dossier dont les feuilles étaient parties, éparpillaient. La curiosité prit le dessus sur la politesse, puis j'en lisais une :

_Sujet : Art_

_Age : 15_

_Minimum : ?_

_Statut : Les recherches sont en cours. Nous avons bien trouvé des cellules pouvant appartenir à un Détenteur, mais aucun Minimum n'a était trouvé au niveau de son cœur. _

J'étais pétrifiée : comment des données comme celles-ci se trouvaient-elles chez Gasquet ? Ils y avaient plusieurs feuilles traitantes du même sujet : _Nice, Ratio, Birthday, Murasaki, Honey… _Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible : cet homme travaillait pour la recherche des Minimums et des Détenteurs. Des images choquantes réapparurent dans mon cerveau : celles de mon séjour à l'institut, de tous ce que j'avais vécu…

-Qu'est-ce que tu fouilles ?!

J'avais reconnu la voix de Gasuke, et entendu les froissements des sacs plastiques. Prise d'une fureur et colère incontesté, je saisis ma lame que j'avais glissée dans la poche de sa chemise, puis je me retournais d'un mouvement brusque, en hurlant, afin de viser son cœur. Surprit, l'homme de cinquante ans recula pour esquiver et lâcha ses sacs.

Le regard noir de haine, je me précipitai vers lui pour retenter ma chance. Mais alors que j'allais le toucher, il bloqua mon bras, m'attrapant par le poigné. Je tentais de lui assainir un coup de poing avec mon bras libre, mais de nouveau, il m'en empêcha. Je grognais, serrant les dents devant mon échec. Il plissa l'œil, me regardant dans le fond des yeux :

-Ton regard est empli d'une telle haine et colère, d'une telle peine et tristesse… Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

A sa remarque, je me raidis. Toute la douleur, toute la souffrance que j'avais endurées… Elles m'ont transformé… La preuve : je l'avais attaqué tel un animal sauvage…

L'étreinte sur ma lame se desserra, puis elle tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Les larmes coulèrent, mais je ne cillais pas : j'étais comme choquée de ce que j'étais devenue, de ce que j'avais faillis devenir…

Alors que les gouttes tombèrent sur le parquet, Gasquet tourna la tête, comme pour demander ce qui m'arrivait. Mais au lieu de lui répondre par des mots, je me contentais de le serrer dans mes bras, fourrant ma tête contre sa poitrine : je hurlais, je pleurais, je pleurais, et je hurlais… encore et encore. J'avais retenu tellement longtemps ces larmes, cette peine, cette tristesse… Tout partit d'un coup, absolument tout. Gasquet semblait mal à l'aise devant mon geste et restait les bras écarté, comme si me toucher pouvait me briser, comme si j'étais en porcelaine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me calmai, puis je pus me détacher de l'homme que je considérais comme étant un ennemi il y a peu. Il me sourit, puis je lui rendis son sourire. C'était la première fois que je souriais depuis longtemps…

-Tu es contente ! Tu as taché ma chemise blanche ! Bon… assieds-toi, on va discuter.

Je me mis dans le canapé, face à lui dans son fauteuil en train d'éteindre une cigarette dans le cendrier. Puis il me regarda, avant de dire, soupirant :

-Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ta tentative d'assassinat tout à l'heure… Tu m'expliques ?

-Je…C'est compliqué… Est-ce que…vous travaillez pour l'Institut Minimum ?

Il écarquilla les yeux à ce nom. Il me répondit, souriant devant mon inquiétude :

-Non, pas du tout. Pas pour l'institut. Mais si tu m'expliquais plutôt pourquoi tu étais dans ma ruelle avec des lames, une balle logée dans un gilet en céramique et des vêtements ainsi qu'une épée couverts de sang ?

Je rougissais, gênée. J'avais vraiment de la chance d'être tombée sur un homme avec pareille mentalité, sans inquiétude, juste souriant à ma réaction. Je serrais les poings sur mes genoux : je ne savais pas quoi répondre, je ne savais pas si je devais tout lui raconter, au risque qu'il ne soit finalement du mauvais côté, ou au contraire, me taire, puis ne pas avoir sa confiance…

Je décidais finalement de tout lui dire. S'il n'était pas mauvais, il pourrait m'aider, d'ailleurs, ce fut son collier « peace and love » qui m'avait un peu aidé à choisir, même si c'était ridicule. Il écouta mon récit avec intention, ayant allumé une autre cigarette en route, puis à la fin, il me concerta de son œil gauche, avant de soupirer :

-Je comprends… Tu as traversé une période difficile… Et tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix, non plus… Et que comptes-tu faire à présent ?

Je me crispais, puis détourna le regard :

-Je…Je ne sais pas… Je suis perdue… Mais au moins, je suis en vie. Je n'aurai pas pu me laisser mourir aussi facilement !

-Je vois ! souri-t-il, avant de plonger dans ses pensées. Le minimum du récit…

Il réfléchit un moment, mettant un silence dans la pièce. Puis, il prit les sacs qu'il avait eus au super marché avant de fouiller dans leur contenu.

-Vous…Vous n'allez pas me dénoncer…j'espère ? Demandais-je, méfiante

-Ha ha ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à esquiver une de tes tentatives d'assassinassions !

Je mordis ma joue, essayant de masquer ma frustration.

-Mais…je vais t'aider…reprit-il doucement

Curieuse, je restais pendue au contenu de ses sacs. Il en sortit Alors une chemise, un short, des chaussures et des collants. Je restais impassible devant ces vêtements que je trouvais particulièrement beau. Gasquet lança alors le sac à sa gauche, puis il dit :

-Aller ! Vas les essayer !

Il me sourit. J'étais assez contente qu'il ait acheté ça pour moi… Je me rendis alors dans la salle de bain pour me changer. Les vêtements m'allaient bien, plus que bien même : j'aimais vraiment le violet, et même si les chaussures étaient légèrement grandes, je ne m'en plaignais pas.

J'exprimais ma joie à Gasuke qui me sourit, me voyant ainsi. Puis je me rassis, observant une fois de plus mes vêtements. Il me tira de mon observation en disant d'une voix grave :

-Je pense que je te dois des explications, moi aussi… Après que tu m'ais raconté ton passé, je ne peux pas te le dissimuler…

J'étais d'accord avec lui : même si je lui faisais confiance à présent, il restait néanmoins ce dossier qui planait dans ma tête : celui avec les données des Minimums.

-Je suis dans la police, commença-t-il. Je travaille dans les affaires criminelles concernant les Détenteurs. Parce que même si des personnes utilisent leur pouvoir à bonne escient, ils ne sont qu'une partie des Détenteurs. D'autre l'utilise pour faire le mal. C'est pour cela aussi que je t'ai recueilli : je ne veux pas à t'avoir dans mon poste.

Je baissais la tête, honteuse : j'avais utilisé mon pouvoir pour sortir. Je n'avais pas fais directement de crime, mais j'avais blessé des personnes, et j'ai faillis le tuer…

-C'est pour cela, continua-t-il, que je prends les données de l'Académie Facultas…

-L'Académie Facultas ? Répétais-je, incrédule

-Oui : c'est une école spécialisée pour élever et apprendre aux jeunes Détenteurs : ils libèrent leur pouvoirs, ou leur apprenne à s'en servir à bon escient… D'ailleurs, toi aussi, tu devras y aller…

Quoi ?! Je me levais, fronçant les sourcils :

-Non, je refuse ! J'étais à deux doigts de me faire tuer à l'Institut ! Si je vais là-bas, ils me ramèneront au labo, et je suis sûre qu'ils vont encore m'enfermer…

Cette simple idée me resserra le cœur : tellement que je ne pus continuer à défendre ma cause. Je me rassis, la tête baissé. Il me regarda comme si il s'attendait à ce que je continue, mais je n'en avais définitivement pas le courage.

-Ecoute, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi d'aller à un endroit comme ça, mais je t'explique : tu as 14 ans, et tu possèdes un Minimum. En tant que mineur, tu es censée aller à l'école mais on apprendra tôt ou tard que tu es un Détenteur qui a fuis l'Institut. Maintenant que l'on sait que tu as un pouvoir et que tu n'es pas gérer par le gouvernement, on ne va pas vouloir te laisser en liberté très longtemps… La seule école accueillant ces personnes, c'est l'Académie Facultas.

Je réfléchissais : certes, la situation est délicate… Néanmoins, j'avais toujours peu que ces gens me retrouvent et qu'ils me tuent comme il le voulait, pour se venger aussi de ce que j'ai fait au labo… Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il prit une voix douce et disait :

-Je ne soutiens pas l'Institut. Mais je soutiens l'Académie. Si je leur explique la situation, ils comprendront, et l'Académie, ou plutôt le gouvernement, te protégera. De plus, c'est un pensionna : tu ne seras pas à la rue, et c'est le moment de te refaire des amis !

Je trouvais cette proposition tentante… De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. Difficilement, je hochais la tête !

-D'accord…Je veux bien aller dans cette Académie… Mais vous savez, je n'ai pas d'argent…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, me coupa-t-il, c'est le gouvernement qui prend tout en charge : ils te feront des tests, et si tu as un pouvoir, ils te feront rentrer sans problème ! D'ailleurs, pourrais-tu me le montrer, ton Minimum ? Je suis curieux…

J'hésitais, mais finalement, j'acceptais de lui montrer. Je lui demandais de m'apporter un stylo, feuille de papier et de la matière, n'importe quoi. Il s'actionna, me ramena de quoi j'avais besoin, accompagné d'un cendrier en métal. Il me demanda de commencer, puis j'écrivis :

_J'aimerais avoir un couteau en métal. _

Je regardais le cendrier. Mais plusieurs secondes passèrent, sans que rien ne se produise. Je restais béante devant le résultat, tout comme Gasquet.

-Ce-Ce n'est pas normal ! M'exclamais-je

-Calme-toi, me disait-il. Certains Minimums demandent des conditions particulières : comment avais-tu fais, dans ta cellule ?

Je réfléchissais, et il me demandait de réessayer avec les mêmes composants. Je lui demandais alors de me donner une plume. Il me l'apporta, puis se demandait comment j'allais écrire. Il eut rapidement sa réponse : je me coupais à l'aide de la pointe, et je laissais tomber une goutte de mon sang sur le papier. A ce moment, je reçu une pulsation énorme venant de mon cœur : il cognait contre mes côtes, me procurant une sensation de pouvoir immense.

-C'est ça ! M'exclamais-je, souriante. C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs !

Il hocha la tête, souriant de pouvoir enfin voir à quoi ressemble mon pouvoir. J'inspirais, puis je posais la plume sur le papier, mon sang s'installant sur la feuille :

_J'aimerai avoir un couteau en métal._

Avec un haut-le-cœur, j'aperçus le cendrier bouger pour se transformé en un couteau face à moi et au policier, bouche bée. Je souriais, contente que mon pouvoir n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination.

-Tu m'épates, petite ! Me complimenta-t-il. Je t'assure que tu pourras rentrer à l'Académie avec ça !

Il observa le couteau que j'avais façonné. J'étais heureuse qu'il reconnaisse mon pouvoir ! Il se dirigea alors vers son étagère, me disant d'attendre quelques minutes. Je patientais, puis il revint avec un livre entre les mains. Il était relié avec couverture en cuir, des spirales formant des motifs incrusté à l'intérieur. Il l'ouvrit, puis feuilleta les nombreuses pages blanches s'y trouvant, avant de fermer le livre. Il était vraiment magnifique.

-Une jolie pièce, hein ? Me disait-il, regardant mon émotion de l'œil gauche. Je te l'offre ! Il pourra t'être utile. Prends la plume, aussi.

-Vraiment ?! Vous me l'offrez ?!

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Il était tellement beau, l'air ancien ! Et quand je regardais la plume qu'il me disait de garder, elle était tout aussi belle.

-Oui, ils sont à toi. Tu en auras plus besoin, je pense. Je vois dans ton regard que tu as une envie irrésistible d'écrire : tu as ça dans le sang.

Mon visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Je me levais, puis l'enlaçais de nouveau. Il ne fut toujours pas habitué, et avec un air gêné, il disait :

-Eh, eh ! Doucement !

-Je vous remercie tellement ! Disais-je, les larmes aux yeux. Vous m'avez tellement donné en une seule journée ! Merci…

Sans le voir, je pus deviner qu'il souriait, satisfait. Il m'enlaça à son tour, content d'avoir pu m'être utile. Je desserrais mon étreinte pour aller revoir le livre qu'il m'avait donné. Il regarda la joie sur mon visage, puis disait :

-Au fait, ce n'est plus la peine que tu me vouvoie… Tu sais, je pense que ton pouvoir peut s'élargir plus que tu ne le penses…

-Vous…enfin tu penses ?

J'avais un peu de mal à le tutoyer. Il gloussa, moqueur, puis hocha la tête. Il disait alors :

-N'oublies pas : ton pouvoir ne peux s'activer que si tu l'écris avec ton sang. Tu peux aussi écrire dans ce livre comme bon te semble avec de l'encre.

Le simple fait de savoir que mon pouvoir s'actionnait avec du sang me fit froid dans le dos. Cependant, je devais l'accepter.

J'allais passer la nuit chez Gasquet : le lendemain, nous irions voir pour mon inscription. J'avais plutôt hâte de rencontrer des enfants possédants eux aussi des pouvoirs.

Et je ne risquais pas d'être déçue…


	3. L'Académie Facultas

Chapitre 3 : L'Académie Facultas

**Le lendemain, comme prévu, j'étais inscrite à l'Académie**. Après m'avoir fait passer des tests, et analyser pendant plusieurs heures, ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que j'avais ma place dans cette école. Gasquet leur avait expliqué en détail la situation ils hésitèrent un moment, mais finalement, ils avaient accepté et promit qu'ils en parleront à l'Institut. J'étais toujours un peu stressé par cet endroit…mais le policier m'avait assuré que je n'avais rien à craindre.

-Je vais y aller. Tu viendras me rendre visite de temps en temps quand même !

-Promis ! Compte sur moi !

Il hocha la tête puis sortit. Je le regardais partir, triste. Je regardais l'établissement : c'était donc ici que j'allais étudier ? Que j'allais vivre ? Commencer une nouvelle vie ?

Un membre de l'Académie m'emmena alors vers ma classe. Cela n'avait pas encore sonné, mais il me disait que je pourrais faire connaissance avec mes camarades. Je le suivis donc, puis j'entrais dans une grande salle avec des estrades pour les élèves, puis un tableau noir et un pupitre pour le professeur.

Il n'y avait pas plus de 10 élèves dans la classe. Quand je questionnais le professeur, il me répondit que c'était la taille normale de classe, puis il se retira, me laissant seule devant eux. Ils discutaient entre eux. Lorsque j'essayais de me joindre à eux, une jeune fille m'interpela de la main. Elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux rouges. Je me joignis à elle, et elle me regarda avec sourire, m'invitant à s'assoir à ses côtés :

-Salut ! Tu es nouvelle ?

-Oui, dis-je en m'installant. Je m'appelle Fumiko.

-Joli ! Moi, Summer.

-Tu n'as pas de nom de famille ?

-Toi non plus !

Je savais que ma question était stupide et déplacée, étant donné que moi non plus… Mais ça m'avait échappé sans prévenir…

-Tu sais, reprit-elle sombrement, personne ici n'a de nom de famille. On est tous abandonné, en quelque sorte…

Je baissais le regard. « Abandonné » ? Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Bizarrement, je me sentais à ma place ici.

-Et les autres ? Qui sont-ils ? Relançais-je

-Laisse-moi te les présenter ! Celui aux cheveux bleu et au bandeau à l'œil droit s'appelle Ratio ! Il a un Minimum assez bizarre : il peut voir tous ce qui concerne tes muscles et le fonctionnement de ton corps ! Il est déterminé à être un médecin… Celui aux cheveux blonds avec ses lunettes de soleil, c'est Birthday ! Un vrai crétin ! Il essaye d'impressionner tout le monde avec des blagues pourrîtes…je ne l'aime pas trop ! Son Minimum, à lui, c'est l'électricité ! Ils ont tous les deux 17 ans !

Je les regardais : ils semblaient très amis. A peine avais-je le temps de les regarder qu'elle me montra directement les suivants :

-Celui aux cheveux hérissés et avec des lunettes, c'est Murasaki : son Minimum est la force, tout simplement ! Il peut amplifier ses muscles à volonté ! Il a 15 ans. Le brun super mignon, c'est Nice. Il porte toujours un casque sur la nuque. Normal, son Minimum c'est le son. Il a le même âge que moi : 11 ans.

-Pourquoi tu dis super mignon ? Dis-je, taquine

Elle rougissait. Je la trouvais vraiment mature malgré son âge… Elle s'empressa de dire :

-P-Pas pour une raison particulière ! Je ne le considère que comme un ami si tu veux, mais c'est vrai qu'il est gentil et… mais qu'est-ce que je dis ! Enfin, si, il est gentil mais…

Elle s'emmêlait les pinceaux de plus en plus au fur et à mesure de ses paroles. Finalement, quand elle se rendit compte de ses propos, elle devint rouge comme une tomate puis baissa le regard, honteuse. Mais j'étais plus absorbé par autre chose…

-Et…qui est le dernier ?

Elle suivit mon regard. Parlant avec Nice, impassible, il semblait très élégant : des cheveux coupés au carré, lisses d'un mauve clair, il possédait des yeux d'un violet des plus profonds que je n'avais jamais vu.

-Lui, c'est Art, reprit Summer. Il a 15 ans. I an, son frère a été muté dans un autre établissement que l'Académie Facultas…Une histoire de Minimum… Cependant, pour Art…

-Je sais, la coupais-je net.

Art, 15 ans, Minimum d'origine inconnu… je connaissais bien sa situation. Et même plus que bien : ce fut la première fiche et la seule que j'avais lu en détail chez Gasquet. Je ne connaissais que les autres de nom.

-Comment ça « tu sais » ? Demanda-t-elle, incrédule

-Disons…Que j'ai déjà entendu parler de lui… Et toi, quel est ton Minimum ? Demandais-je, changeant de conversation. Au fait, j'ai 14 ans.

-Moi, j'ai le Minimum de la lame ! Je peux transformer n'importe quoi en lame tranchante ! Mais je ne peux pas te montrer, on n'a pas le droit de se servir de ses pouvoirs dans la classe…

-Je vois…

-Et toi ? C'est quoi ton Minimum ? Et…Pourquoi tu trin balles ce livre avec toi ?

Elle désigna le livre que Gasquet m'avait offert. Depuis lors, je l'amenais avec moi, juste au cas où, et je mettais sa plume dans mes cheveux. C'était à la fois un souvenir précieux, et une arme de secours. Depuis lors, j'avais déjà raconté ma journée d'hier à l'encre dans les premières pages : je m'étais dis que j'allais raconter ma vie, dedans… Une sorte de besoin vital.

-Ce livre ? Ce n'est pas très important… Je possède le Minimum du récit. Pour l'instant, je ne peux que modifier la matière, mais un ami m'a dit que mon pouvoir pouvait s'améliorait et se développer si je le travaillais…

-Oh ! Je vois ! Disait-elle, admirative. Eh bien, je pense qu'il est temps de te présenter aux autres ! Les amis !

Elle interpela tout le monde, qui regardait en sa direction. Sans me demander mon avis, elle m'attrapa par la main, puis me mit au centre de la pièce pour me présenter :

-Je vous présente Fumiko ! C'est une nouvelle ! Elle a 14 ans et possède le Minimum du récit ! Faites-lui un bon accueil !

Le premier à parler fut Nice, le Détenteur du son, en s'exclamant avec sourire :

-Salut ! Tu vas voir, on s'amuse bien ici ! Dis, et si on s'affrontait ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Nice ! Répliqua Ratio, le Détenteur à la vision du corps. C'est interdit !

-Ah…soupira Murasaki, le Détenteur de la force. Désolé pour l'accueil, Fumiko. C'est souvent animé ici…

-Quoi ? Je pense au contraire que ce serait très marrant ! Répliqua Birthday, le Détenteur de l'électricité, en tirant la langue.

-Je ne pense pas non plus que cela ait un intérêt quelconque…soupira Art, le Détenteur au Minimum inconnu. En tout cas, je te souhaite la bienvenue, Fumiko.

Je rougissais quand Art avait dit mon prénom. Je secouais la tête et me chassais son air beau gosse de ma tête. J'essayais de retenir leur prénom, et je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Mais cette histoire de combat ne me disait rien qui vaille…

-Mais si, aller ! Insista Nice. Je suis sûr que si on demande, un surveillant voudra bien qu'on le fasse ! Ou du moins, on pourrait lui montrer nos pouvoirs, non ?

-Oh ouais ! Disait Birthday en souriant à pleine dents. Comme ça, elle va avoir le coup de foudre sur moi !

-Tes blagues sont nulles, Birthday… soupira Summer. Néanmoins, lui montrer nos pouvoirs serait une bonne idée, vous ne pensez pas ?

-Je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt… soupira Murasaki. Mais si vous y tenez…

-Le Minimum du récit… disait Ratio. Je suis curieux de savoir à quoi il correspond.

-Bien ! S'exclama Nice, joyeux. La majorité est d'accord : alors faisons-le !

Tout le monde semblait d'accord, et allèrent demander au surveillant s'ils pouvaient nous montrer leurs pouvoir dans la cour avant le début de la classe. Il accepta avec un sourire en nous disant de faire vite. Tous semblaient emballés par l'idée. Sauf Art.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas de pouvoir. Je me sentais un peu triste pour lui : il devait sûrement se sentir à part, du fait qu'il ne soit pas comme les autres… Bizarrement, j'étais assez attirée par lui. Alors qu'ils discutaient entre eux pour se dire comment ils allaient me présenter ça, je reculais pour rejoindre Art qui suivait le groupe en traînant des pieds, la tête baissé. Quand il me vit, il me lança un triste sourire en relevant la tête, puis il disait :

-Tu connais ma situation, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…j'en ai entendu parler… dis-je, baissant le regard

-C'est pathétique, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne suis même pas capable d'en avoir un…

-Ne dis pas ça, Art…Je ne pense pas que tu en as besoin.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda-t-il, sceptique

-Avoir un Minimum n'est pas le bonheur, tu sais…

Je repensais à ma situation : sois on me tuait, soit j'étais dirigée par le gouvernement. Personnellement, une vie normale aurait peut-être était mieux… Il plongea ses yeux d'un profond violet dans les miens, m'attirant irrésistiblement. Je remarquais également un autre détail : il possédait un grain de beauté sous l'œil gauche…

Remarquant que je le fixais, je détournais le regard vers le sol, rouge. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait d'agir ainsi ? Je l'entendis glousser, puis il releva la tête en disant avec un sourire sincère :

-Tu as sûrement raison, Fumiko ! En tout cas, je suis pressé de voir le tiens !

Je rougissais à sa remarque puis, sans avoir remarqué le chemin pour y mener, nous étions arrivés dans une cours extérieure, avec une belle pelouse, un arbre au centre, enveloppée dans les murs de l'établissement.

-C'est partit ! S'exclama Nice. Je commence !

Il se positionna au centre, devant tout le monde. Il saisit son casque, puis le mit sur ses oreilles. On pouvait entendre de là où on était la musique qui tournait à plein régime. Puis il leva le bras, avant de claquer des doigts. En un instant, il parcourut 10 mètres, à une telle vitesse qu'on ne pouvait même pas le voir. Il recommença plusieurs fois, claquant des doigts à chaque mouvement. Il enleva son casque, puis me concerta du regard en disant :

-Voici mon Minimum : celui du son !

Nous l'applaudissions, impressionnés. Birthday d'avança avec sourire avant de se tourner vers moi et de me lancer un regard malicieux :

-Je le fais pour toi poupée, t'as intérêt à aimer !

Un brin de frustration me prit : pour qui se prenait-il ? Il se positionna au centre, puis sortit un taser de sa poche, avant de l'amener vers sa langue. En temps normal, je me serais ruée vers la personne pour l'en empêcher, mais bien sûr ce type n'était pas normal : c'était le Détenteur de l'électricité. Des éclairs parurent toucher sa langue, puis il brandit le bras, qui générait des éclairs, comme des décharges électrique.

-Si tu me touches, je suis a plus de 100 000 volts ! Et je peux électrocuter n'importe quoi, n'importe quoi ! C'est mon Minimum : L'électricité !

Nous l'applaudissions, tandis que c'était le tour de Ratio. Il soupira, puis vint devant moi. Il enleva son bandage à son œil droit, afin de m'observer, de haut en bas. J'étais assez gênée, un peu comme si je me faisais ausculter chez le docteur. Puis, il écarquilla les yeux, avant de remettre son bandage en place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton dos ? C'est très enflé, tu sais !

Quoi ? Mais comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais un énorme bleu dans le dos causé par la balle d'un scientifique ? Ce type était très fort… Il sortit un carnet de son blouson avant d'écrire dessus :

-Je vais te prescrire des antidouleurs et de la pommade : applique-la une fois par jour.

Je fis un sourire jaune : j'étais vraiment chez le médecin en fait.

-Tu prends vraiment ça à chaque fois que tu vas quelque part ? Demanda Summer

-C'est toujours utile… disait Ratio

Il me tendit la feuille que j'acceptais, sceptique. Il était tout de même très gentil, et il représentait bien son boulot de médecin. Le prochain fut Murasaki. Il soupira puis se rendit vers une statue située au coin de la cour. Il enleva ses lunettes, puis soudain, j'eue l'impression que son bras avait gonflé. D'un coup, il souleva sans difficulté la statue qui devait bien peser une tonne. Nous l'applaudissions tandis qu'il rejoignait le groupe, ayant reposé la statue à sa place.

-Tu es digne de ton titre de Détenteur de la force, Murasaki ! S'exclama Birthday

Il lui jeta un regard noir tandis qu'il se replaça. Ce fut le tour de Summer. Elle cherchait quoi faire pour prouver son pouvoir, puis elle saisit tout simplement une branche dans l'arbre : droite, fine. Elle replaça ses cheveux d'un revers de sa main, avant de rouvrir les yeux dans un regard d'une atmosphère complètement différente. Elle saisit alors le bout de la branche des deux mains, puis, avec stupéfaction, la branche se transforma en une lame, semblant à celle d'une épée, laissant la partie couverte par ces mains intacte. Elle l'utilisa alors et coupa facilement une branche dans l'arbre, avant de planter la lame dans le tronc.

Nous l'applaudissions de son exploit. J'étais quand même assez impressionnée… Ce fut alors enfin mon tour. Je m'avançais, mon livre a la main, puis je l'ouvris. Je ne savais pas quoi utiliser comme matériel, ni ce que j'allais réaliser… Puis je pensais soudain à Art… Il n'avait pas de Minimum, lui… Et il me regardait, comme pour me donner confiance. J'avais envie, comme de lui rendre hommage…

Je saisis la plume dans mes cheveux, puis me coupait légèrement pour laisser une goutte tomber sur une feuille de papier. Je trempais le bout de la plume dans mon sang, puis je la posais sur la page. Je ressentis toujours ce battement, puis j'écrivais ce que je voulais faire apparaître. Soudain, le bois de l'arbre se décomposa pour venir à côté de moi, afin de façonner l'objet que je voulais : le bois s'assembla et réalisa la forme voulu : c'était une statue à l'effigie d'Art. Dessus, il souriait, heureux.

Lorsque mes camarades découvrirent mon pouvoir, ils furent impressionnés. Puis ils regardèrent tous Art, qui semblait choqué de se retrouver face à une statue en bois à son effigie.

-Waouh ! S'exclama Summer. Epoustouflant !

-Pourquoi une statue d'Art ? Demanda Ratio

-C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Birthday. J'aurai été carrément mieux ! Après tout, je suis le plus beau et cool, n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais non, c'est évident ! S'exclama Nice. C'est parce que Fumiko est tombée amoureuse d'Art !

Je rougissais en même temps que Art, qui à mon regard, détourna le siens. Je regardais les autres qui semblaient vérifier sur mon visage si ce que disait le brun de 11 ans était vrai.

-Non ! Ce-Ce n'est pas ça ! Bafouillais-je. C-C'est juste qu'Art n'a pas de Minimum à montrer, alors je voulais simplement rappeler que malgré le fait qu'il n'en ait pas, il reste l'un des notre, et qu'il est tout aussi important… Vous ne pensez pas ?

Ils se concertaient du regard. Art me regarda, étonné par mon geste. Je lui souris. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de Minimum qu'il fallait le juger ou le mettre à part, j'en étais convaincue. Art me souriait, comme si on l'avait retiré un poids du cœur.

-Hmmm… Je reste convaincu que la statue aurait été mieux à mon effigie… se plaignit Birthday

-Non, moi je pense que c'est mieux ainsi… disait Summer, regardant la statue d'Art

La sonnerie retentit alors : c'était l'heure de la première heure de cours.

-Vite, il faut se grouiller ! S'exclama Murasaki

Nous courrions alors dans les couloirs pour arriver à l'heure en classe. En train de courir, Art se positionna à côté de moi, puis me disait, plissant les yeux avec un sourire qui restera gravé dans ma mémoire :

-Merci, Fumiko…

Je rougissais légèrement. Art était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et je le savais rien que d'avoir passé une heure avec lui. Mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine ne me dites pas que Nice avait raison ?! Je secouais la tête. Il fallait que je me concentre sur les cours et sur ma situation, pour l'instant… C'était le plus important. Les sentiments passent après. J'avais plus urgent à penser.

L'heure de cours se passa normalement : nous faisions des heures de cours général : maths, anglais, histoire… Mais aussi nous étudions les règles sur les Minimums, les Détenteurs, leurs travails dans le gouvernement, l'économie, les répercutions qu'ils ont… Nous étudions également de précédentes affaires afin de voir les enquêtes, et les différents Minimums qui existent dans le monde.

J'adorais les cours qu'ils enseignaient. Je restais captivée devant leur parole. Ou peut être juste à moitié… Je regardais de temps à autre le garçon aux cheveux aux cheveux mauves clair étudier, copier, et écouter attentivement. Je reçu plusieurs fois des coups de coude de Summer pour me dire de suivre le cours.

Quelque chose me disait que cette Académie était faite pour moi, que j'allais bien m'y plaire… Et je ne m'étais pas trompée.


	4. Les années passantes

Chapitre 4 : Les années passantes…

**Ces années défilèrent à toute vitesse**. Je m'étais liée d'amitié avec à peu près tout le monde, mais j'avoue que ce fut assez court…

J'écrivais toujours dans le livre que Gasquet m'avait offert, racontant presque toutes mes journées et mes pensées : je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'écrire dans les 24 heures. Je lui rendais visite de temps à autre, et il m'accueillit toujours avec le sourire. Je lui racontais les nouvelles, et il fut ravi de m'écouter, toujours cigarette à la bouche.

Summer était devenue ma meilleure amie. On ne se quittait plus, on avait fait des délires, des bêtises, beaucoup de bêtises même ! On s'était éclaté pendant ses années. Peu de temps après que je sois arrivée, Birthday avait quitté l'Académie, ayant une maladie grave. Ratio, en ami de cœur, s'était décidé à le suivre.

Une nouvelle fille arriva : Honey. Elle avait les cheveux couleur beige, avec des petites couettes. C'était la plus jeune qui n'était jamais venue ! Elle possédait le pouvoir de l'information, pouvait traiter des données en un temps record. On n'avait jamais vraiment vu son pouvoir…

Puis, à l'âge de 14 ans, Nice quitta l'Académie pour des raisons que l'on ignorait. Il partit du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir. Je hochais les épaules : il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout ! Mais Summer était inquiète par son comportement. Elle s'était aussi plain des cours qu'elle trouvait dorénavant ennuyant, puis elle partit, elle aussi, et nous nous promettions de rester toujours amis, quoi qu'il arrive.

Son départ m'avait fait mal au cœur, comme on ne pouvait l'imaginer. Mais elle avait fait son choix : elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette école, et le fait d'être enfermé à double tour dans un endroit dirigé par le gouvernement.

C'est à ce moment là que je m'étais rapprochée d'Art. Son Minimum n'avait toujours pas été découvert, puis les scientifiques abandonnèrent. Ils disaient que s'il possédait un Minimum, alors ils l'auraient trouvé de puis longtemps… Mais Art ne baissait pas les bras. Il resta dans cette école, et, dès qu'il apprit ça, il redoubla d'effort dans ses études : il emprunta presque tous les livres de la bibliothèque concernant quelconque informations sur les Détenteur ou les Minimums.

Nous étions devenus très proche, très liés. A chaque fois que je le voyais, cependant, je sentais mon cœur cogner dans ma poitrine et une étrange sensation de bonheur, un peu comme si mon Minimum se manifestait, mais c'était encore différent…

En tant qu'ami, et parce qu'à moi aussi, ça m'intéressait, je lisais et récoltais des infos avec lui, à ses côtés. J'épluchais chaque livre, chaque manuscrit. J'avais de bonnes notes à l'école, tout comme Art, qui m'impressionnait avec sa vitesse de lecture. Il était toujours plus curieux, avides de connaissance et d'information. Il demanda un jour à un professeur de lui montrer ses archives, dans les recherches sur les Minimums. Mais celui-ci lui avait dit qu'ils étaient confidentiels, et que, de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas à l'Académie.

C'est à ce moment que sa soif de connaissance l'a perdu. Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par les professeurs qui courraient dans tous les sens. Je les interpellais, puis ils me dirent :

-Art est à l'hôpital ! Il a une hémorragie très grave au niveau du crâne !

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Art ? A l'hôpital ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas…

Je demandais alors à tous les passants où était Art dans un accès de panique. L'un d'eux me disait l'adresse : l'hôpital à cent mètre de l'Institut Minimum. Alors que j'entendais le nom de cet établissement maudit, je me contentais de ne pas y penser, mais de penser plutôt à Art : il allait peut-être mourir. Non ! Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose ! Je courais encore plus vite, espérant arriver à temps. Je ne voulais pas avoir de regret comme quoi je n'étais pas arrivé à temps.

Une fois que j'avais franchis la porte, je me précipitais vers la réceptionniste pour lui hurler quel était le numéro de sa chambre. Reculant d'un pas, comme si mon regard pouvait la tuer, elle disait le numéro en bafouillant. Rapidement, je me rendis dans l'ascenseur, bousculant des personnes au passage, puis spamma le bouton de l'étage. J'attendais. Avec réflexion, j'aurai préféré prendre les escaliers. Je courrais dans les couloirs, puis je vis à travers les vitres transparentes, Art, étendu sur un lit, branché à des centaines d'appareils :

-Art !

Je rentrais en trombe dans la chambre, les larmes coulantes, mais alors que je voulais m'approcher le médecin m'arrêta dans ma course, et d'n ton sérieux, il disait :

-Mademoiselle, je vous pris de sortir, nous devons l'opérer d'urgence.

-Non ! S'il vous plait ! L'implorais-je. Je veux le voir, toucher sa peau une dernière fois, s'il vous plait !

Je tenais à tenir son poignet dans mes mains, sentant son pouls peut-être pour la dernière fois entre mes mains… Le sentir respirer…Le sentir vivre…

-Je suis désolé, nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser passer.

Je me débattais de son emprise, puis des personnes arrivèrent dans la chambre, en tenue de chirurgiens, pour l'opérer. Je criais, je hurlais pour qu'il ne l'emmène pas dans leur chambre… Mais mes cris ne changèrent rien à la situation.

J'étais alors obligée d'attendre dans la salle d'attente, comme une personne banale attendant son jugement. Art ne méritait pas ça… Il en le méritait en rien, il ne devait pas mourir, je le lui défendais… Puis je me souvenais de mon Minimum. Je serrais le livre de Gasquet entre mes mains. Même si mon pouvoir consistait à changer la matière, on le disait qu'il pouvait s'améliorer, pas vrai ? Je n'avais plus fais de test depuis… On pouvait toujours tenter ? Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça coutait à part du sang de ma part ?

Je saisis ma plume et m'entailla légèrement le poignet, afin d'en mettre une goutte sur la page. Je voulais essayer, quoi qu'ils en disent, quoi qu'il en coute, je devais essayer… Je trempais le bout de la plume puis le posais sur le papier. Je ressentis cet habituel battement, annonçant le début de mon pouvoir. Mais cette fois, c'était différent : je le ressentais plusieurs fois, cognant de plus en plus contre ma poitrine, me procurant plus de sensation. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ? Puis, ignorant ce phénomène, tremblante, les larmes coulant toujours, je décidais de m'y mettre :

_Je veux qu'Art ne meure pas. Qu'il se rétablisse, qu'il guérisse rapidement, qu'il ne franchisse pas le cap des morts, qu'il reste en vie. Je vous en supplie… Si ce Minimum peut faire quelque chose, alors faites-le… Je ne veux pas qu'Art meure, je ne veux pas qu'Art meure… Je veux qu'il reste en vie…_

Mes larmes mouillèrent la feuille sur laquelle j'écrivais. Je refermais le livre puis, je mis ma tête contre mes genoux, pleurant, implorant. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, toutes les fois où Dieu m'avait craché dessus… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de dire que j'étais maudite. Je priais, je hurlais intérieurement : faites qu'il soit sauf ! Faites qu'il vive !

Et sûrement pour la première fois dans ma vie, Dieu avait entendu mes paroles.

-L'opération fut un succès, c'est un miracle ! Survivre à une telle hémorragie, c'est à croire si Dieu ne la pas incité à rester…

Je levais mon visage plein de larme vers le médecin, qui me sourit amicalement. Je voulu demander immédiatement à le voir, mais il disait que c'était impossible, qu'il fallait qu'il se repose. Je ne discutais pas, contrairement à la dernière fois, je le remerciais, et le lendemain, j'allais le voir.

Il était à, le haut du crâne rasé et couvert de bandage pour avoir fait l'opération. Dès que j'entrais, il se retirait de sa lecture pour m'offrir un sourire, le même que celui qu'il m'avait donné le premier jour où je l'avais connu, et qu'il m'avait remercié. Ce sourire là. Je lui rendis, heureuse. Art n'était pas mort.

Je lui offris un livre à pages blanche en guise de rétablissement. Pour moi, c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on pouvait offrir à quelqu'un, et pour cause : j'avais toujours le miens sur moi. Il l'accepta avec plaisir, puis il me confia qu'il ne se rappelait plus ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, le jour où il avait finit à l'hôpital, où il avait fait l'excursion à l'Institut. Je lui souriais : c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

C'est à ce moment, même déplacé, que je lui racontais mon passé. Après Gasquet, c'était la seule personne à qui je m'étais confié. Cela renforça notre lien, encore plus.

Au bout de quelques semaines, il était de nouveau sur pied, puis nous reprenions nos habitudes de lectures et de recherche d'informations. Après que je lui avais raconté mon histoire, il était convaincu qu'il y avait quelque chose caché derrière tout ça, et il me promit qu'il allait le découvrir. Pour moi, il n'y avait rien de caché, tout était très clair. Mais j'avais beau lui répéter, il gardait cette idée en tête.

Quelques années plus tard, Art fut diplômé de l'Institut, prit directement au poste de commissaire dans les affaires criminelles concernant les Détenteurs à 20 ans. J'étais diplômé, moi aussi : mais j'avoue que je ne savais pas quoi faire, maintenant. Après tout, j'ai fais l'Académie pour justement faire quelque chose… Mais à présent, je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que j'allais devenir… Puis, quelques jours plus tard, on devait quitter l'Académie. Art et moi regardions en arrière le bâtiment, chargé de bon souvenir.

-C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence… souri-t-il, des rêves plein à la tête

-J'aurai tellement voulu rester plus longtemps… soupirais-je. Je n'ai aucun projet pour la suite… A vrai dire, je ne savais même pas que j'irai jusque là…

-Tu n'as aucune idée ? Vraiment aucune ? Tu sais, tu es diplômé de l'Académie Facultas, ce n'est pas rien ! Tu devrais travailler avec ton Minimum, il est précieux, tu sais…

Je n'osais pas le regarder : lui, il n'avait pas de Minimum, et je sentais au fond de lui qu'il aurait toujours voulu en avoir un. Mais malgré ça, je l'admirais, car il avait trouvé un bon travail, qui lui plairait sûrement.

-Non, déclarais-je, je refuse de travailler comme une machine au service du gouvernement.

Art réfléchit, puis il sourit avant de proposer :

-Et si…tu devenais ma partenaire en tant qu'inspectrice de police ?

Je détournais le regard de la façade de l'école pour plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Il semblait sincère dans sa proposition, et était vraiment sérieux. Les pensées cogitaient dans ma tête : travailler avec Art ? Dans la police ? En tant que sa partenaire ?

Je souriais. Je n'avais pas besoins de réfléchir très longtemps : travailler avec un ami d'enfance et de cœur, qui faisait balancer mon cœur comme dans un ascenseur, je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je m'avançais, puis tendis la main vers lui, pour dire :

-Je suis d'accord…Partenaire…

Il regarda ma main et l'attrapa pour me la serrer à son tour.

-C'est d'accord, on fera comme ça… Mais je serai ton patron, tu sais ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je gloussais. Je sentais que l'on allait bien s'entendre, et que ma vie professionnelle allait s'avérer plus cool que je ne l'avais prévu…

En sentant sa main chaude encore dans la mienne, je sentais son réconfort, la sensation de relaxation qu'il me procurait, comme si tous mes problèmes s'évaporaient en un instant.

-Je pense que tu peux lâcher ma main, à présent… disait-il, un sourire gêné

Mes joues commencèrent à devenir rouges, puis j'enlevais ma main d'un petit coup brusque. Oui, je ne m'attendais sûrement pas au futur que me réservait ce parcours… Un futur semé d'embuche, accompagné d'un partenaire avec qui ma relation allait devenir un peu particulière…

Oui, à cet instant, je ne pensais pas que ma vie se déroulerait comme dans un roman... Un roman mouvementé et qui, s'il se vendait, deviendrait un Best-seller…


	5. Un an après le diplôme

Chapitre 5 : Un an après le diplôme…

**-Alors, alors ?** Comment ça se passe avec Art ?

Je soupirais en laissant retomber mon soda sur ma table. Summer me regarder d'un sourire taquin. Elle avait bien changé depuis l'Académie : les cheveux longs, deux mèches en dégradés lui arrivant à l'épaule, une tresse sur le côté attaché par deux pétales de fleur de cerisier.

Après avoir quitté l'Académie, elle avait rejoins Murasaki et Nice au « Café Nowhere » : ils y ont loué une table, et avec Birthday et Ratio, ils constituent une agence de détective constitué de Détenteur. Leur paye ne dépend que des affaires qui leur étaient proposé, et ils ne gagnaient pas beaucoup mais ils s'amusaient bien. Même moi, de temps à autre, je voulais bien les aider si je n'avais pas beaucoup de travail.

C'est pourquoi Summer m'avait invité à boire un coup dans ce café. Nous nous étions retrouvés rapidement après le diplôme, et ces petites conversations autour d'un verre sont devenues habituelles. Aujourd'hui, tout le monde était sur une affaire, et Summer avait décidé de prendre congé, et en avait profité pour m'inviter.

Le chef du bar, Master, ainsi que la serveuse, Koneko, étaient leurs amis et s'entendaient bien. J'avoue que de parler de ce genre de chose devant eux me gênait au début, mais ce ne sont pas des cafteurs : ils gardaient les secrets.

-Pourquoi tu me pose cette question tout le temps ? Soupirais-je, agacée et gênée

-Bah quoi !? J'ai le droit de savoir ! Alors ? Vous en êtes où ? Baiser ? Confession ? Attends ! Ne me dites pas que… Je n'y crois pas !

-Arrête de te faire des films, Summer ! Il ne s'est rien passé ! Il n'est que mon partenaire ! Rien de plus !

-Rien de plus…pour l'instant ! Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire qui s'évanoui rapidement. Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi-même… ça fait quand même des années que tu contiens tout ça, mais tu ne remarques rien.

Je détournais le regard pour regarder mon reflet dans mon verre de coca, rougissant. C'était vrai que j'avais toujours ses pulsations s'accélérant lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près, cette sensation de bonheur quand il est à côté de moi, cette envie d'entrelacer mes doigts dans les siens quand sa main est proche de la mienne, c'est vrai que j'avais l'envie de…Je rougissais encore plus quand j'imaginais une scène de baiser.

Mais tout cela n'était pas de l'amour. C'était de l'affection, rien de plus. On a vécu beaucoup de souvenirs, de moment ensemble, mais rien de plus. Ce n'était pas possible. Cependant, j'essayais de changer de sujet de conversation :

-Et toi, Nice ? Ça avance ?

Elle soupira et mit sa chaise en équilibre sur deux pieds, les mains derrière la tête :

-Laisse tomber ! Cet idiot ne voit même pas que j'en pince pour lui…

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire directement au lieu d'essayer de lui faire comprendre ?

-Eh bien, rougit-elle, ce n'est pas facile, tu sais… Tant que je ne suis pas sûre, je ne préfère pas tenter… Après tout c'est de Nice que l'on parle !

Je sirotais mon coca. Cela faisait depuis l'enfance qu'elle en pinçait pour Nice. Le brun au casque l'avait toujours intéressé de toute façon… Ce n'était pas difficile à deviner… Summer regarda sur le coin de la table :

-Tu as encore acheté un livre à pages blanches ? C'est le combientième ?

-Oui, j'avais finis l'ancien. Je pense que c'est le quinzième…ou peut être seizième, je ne sais plus trop…

-Toujours cette manie d'écrire tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête ? Me taquina Master, moulant du café

-Tu dois avoir une grande bibliothèque chez toi, non ? Demanda Koneko, débarrassant le soda de Summer

Chez moi ? Oui, c'était bien ça le problème… Je n'avais pas de chez moi.

-Ou-Oui, mentis-je. J'ai une grande étagère…

-Tu devrais me faire visiter ! S'exclama Summer, joyeuse. Tu ne m'as jamais montré ton appartement ! Tu dois l'avoir construit toi-même avec ton Minimum, j'imagine !

Une goutte de sueur suinta de mon front. La vérité, c'est que je vis dans une tente faite en tissus, dans un terrain vague. Je suis consciente qu'avec mon Minimum, je pouvais me créer une maison… Mais le problème, c'est les matériaux : je ne peux pas construire sans ! Et les matériaux, tout simplement, je ne peux pas les acheter… Je n'ai pas des problèmes d'argent ! C'est juste que… je dépense tout dans des romans et des mangas. Alors quand Summer me demanda si elle pouvait visiter mon appart, c'est que ma tente n'était pas trop appropriée…

-Ecoute, c'est le Bazard, en ce moment… Mentis-je de nouveau. Mais je t'informerais quand je pourrais passer !

Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Summer avait déjà assez de problème d'argent comme ça ! Elle vivait actuellement avec Koneko dans un appartement, en collocation. La serveuse l'avait bien hébergé, le temps qu'elle trouve les moyens… Cependant, ce n'est pas en buvant un verre avec moi au lieu de travailler qu'elle allait arranger les choses…

Soudain, mon portable vibra sur la table. Je regardais l'écran : « Gasquet ». Je décrochais en souriant. Il me disait qu'il voulait me parler dans son appart. J'acceptais, puis je me levais, réglant la note.

-Eh ! Tu vas où ?! S'exclama Summer, s'étouffant à moitié avec la paille du nouveau soda qu'elle avait commandé.

-Rendre visite à Gasquet. Dis-je en récupérant la monnaie que Koneko me donna en souriant

-Tu ne le vois pas assez au poste, celui-là ? Disait Summer, frustrée

Je passais la porte vitrée en ne répondant pas, juste en faisant un signe de la main pour dire au revoir, plantant Summer à la table, qui soupira. Je me rendis alors vers l'immeuble de Gasquet. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne lui avais pas rendu visite dans son appartement… Je passais la porte d'entrée, ne prenant même pas la peine de frapper, puis je retrouvais cette bonne vieille odeur de tabac me poignant à la gorge.

Depuis mon entrée à Facultas quand j'avais 14 ans, Gasquet avait vieillit, changé : La moitié de ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs, puis il avait une barbichette, rattachée avec un élastique. Ses cheveux étaient moins longs, mais toujours assez pour pouvoir faire une mini queue de cheval. Je reconnaissais toujours son éternel pendentif « peace and love » autour de son cou, et toujours un œil fermé sur les deux. Il fumé un cigare, puis possédait une canne à côté de son fauteuil, qu'il utilisait tout le temps.

-Toujours à fumer, à ce que je vois ? Soupirais-je en mettant ma veste sur son porte-manteau. Tu sais, tu vas mourir vite d'un cancer à ce rythme…

-Super accueil, sourit-il.

Son appartement était toujours dans le même désordre, des dossiers éparpillés un peu partout. Il fallait se concentrer pour ne pas marcher sur l'un d'entre eux. Je m'essayais dans le canapé en face de lui, puis je demandais, croisant les jambes :

-Alors ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous fais venir ?

-J'ai besoins d'une raison pour t'inviter ? Toujours avec le sourire

J'arquais un sourcil. Il comprit vite qu'il ne fallait pas tourner autour du pot. Gasquet écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier plein à craqué, avant de commencer :

-J'ai une affaire à vous confier, à toi et à Art…

-Pourquoi ne m'en parler qu'à moi ?

-Je ne sais pas…soupira-t-il après quelques secondes de silence. J'avais sûrement envie de te revoir assis là, dans ce canapé, en face de moi… Je me souviens la dernière fois que tu étais venue ici, tu me tendais ton diplôme, puis tu criais, heureuse, que tu allais rentrer dans la police, dans le même cadre que moi. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a étonné !

-J'imagine, oui... baissais-je le regard, honteuse d'avoir posé cette question à tout va

Gasquet était un peu comme un père pour moi certes un vieux père, mais un père quand même. Et lui, en contre partie, il me considérait un peu comme sa fille. Il sortit un dossier qui était installé par terre, à ses côtés. Il l'ouvrit et me montra des photos de personnes mortes, baignées dans le sang. Je pris les différentes photos afin de les analyser. Il prit sa canne, la mit entre ses jambes, puis posa ses deux mains sur le bout arrondit, comme pour se reposer dessus.

-Ce sont des meurtres en série, expliqua Gasquet. Le même mode opératoire : aucune arme du crime jamais retrouvés sur les lieux, et c'est comme si des aiguilles ont été planté dans leur corps. Mais là encore, rien retrouvé à l'intérieur. Pas de trace de poison, rien : ils sont tous morts le cœur, le cerveau et les poumons transpercé. Plus parfois la gorge transpercé, la jambe… Ils ont tous souffert avant leur mort.

Je regardais la liste des victimes dans le dossier. Gasquet rajouta d'un air grave :

-Et ils ont tous des points communs : ce sont tous des Détenteurs…

-Et tu nous demandes à moi et à Art de résoudre ce meurtre, c'est ça ? J'accepte volontiers : cette affaire a l'aire très intéressante… Mais pourquoi ne pas la résoudre toi-même ? Demandais-je, incrédule

-Je suis beaucoup trop vieux, maintenant, dit-il en s'appuyant sur sa canne comme pour donner du poids à ses paroles. On m'avait assigné cette affaire mais je suis définitivement bon pour la retraite !

Je le regardais d'un air compatissant. Il est vrai qu'il avait maintenant la soixantaine, aller sur le terrain devenait de plus en plus difficile pour lui…

-Je comprends… disais-je, n'osant pas plonger mon regard dans son œil.

-Attention, je peux toujours travailler ! Disait-il en ricanant. Mais c'est juste qu'avoir plusieurs affaires en même temps m'épuise.

-Je te le répète : arrête de fumer ! Dis-je en refermant le dossier pour le poser à côté de moi. C'est à cause de tes poumons que tu es trop fatigué !

-Arrêtes de dire des bêtises ! S'exclama-t-il avant de prendre un sourire taquin. Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Art ?

Je rougissais et me crispais à l'entente de son nom. Je bafouillais et haussais le ton :

-M-Mais p-pourquoi tout le monde me pose cette question aujourd'hui !?

Il rigolait, tandis que je me levais du canapé, le dossier sous le bras.

-Ça se voit sur ton visage que tu l'aimes bien, me taquina-t-il.

-Tu-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! C'est j-juste un partenaire !

Je sursautais en sentant mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je rougissais encore plus qu'avant quand je vis le nom de mon patron sur mon téléphone.

-Art je suppose ? Puis Gasquet repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire, avant de s'étouffer, puis de tousser fortement.

-Ça vous apprendra ! Dis-je, encore rouge, tandis que je prenais rapidement mon manteau et que je tournais la poignée.

-Aller ! On se voit au poste ! Disait-il en souriant.

Je fermais la porte dans un fracas, puis je le réentendus rire à travers la porte. Je soupirais, essayant de reprendre une couleur normal, puis je regardais mon écran de portable.

_Art…_

J'inspirais et je décrochais en descendant les escaliers pour rejoindre la ruelle.


	6. Une affaire sous le bras

Chapitre 6 : Une affaire sous le bras

**Je rejoignais Art dans sa voiture** ; il m'attendait au bout de la rue, lui ayant dit que j'étais chez Gasquet. Je soupirais quand il démarra.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de très bonne humeur… disait-il en souriant

-Les gens m'agacent en ce moment… Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous attend cette fois ?

-Je t'agace, moi aussi ?

Il me regarda avec sourire. Je détournais le regard, avant de répondre dans mon col :

-Non…toi non… Pas du tout…

-Un homme a été retrouvé : complètement broyé, commença-t-il, répondant à ma précédente question. On pense que c'est l'œuvre d'un Détenteur. On a réussi à l'identifié quand même …

-Bon boulot, les scientifiques, chapeau ! M'exclamais-je alors que je mettais ma ceinture. Au fait, Gasquet m'a donné une affaire qu'il devait résoudre j'ai le dossier. Il dit qu'il n'a plus l'âge pour ça…

-Gasquet se fait vieux, disait Art en changeant de vitesse. C'est normal. C'est quoi comme affaire ?

Je lui racontais la même chose que ce que m'avait dit Gasuke, tout en feuilletant de nouveau le dossier. Il m'écouta attentivement, puis nous arrivions bientôt sur les lieux du crime quand j'avais terminé. Les voitures de polices étaient nombreuses sur les parkings entourant ce parc pour enfant. Nous descendions, puis il présenta sa plaque de commissaire pour pouvoir franchir les rubans de sécurité. Je sentais l'odeur du sang à plein nez, puis je fus répugnée devant un tel spectacle : un corps déchiqueté, les organes dehors, le sang éparpillé sur le gazon. Je me retenais de vomir : ce n'était pas professionnel.

Art s'approcha du corps comme si cette boucherie ne l'écœurait pas. Il demanda des informations sur la victime, puis un policier lui donna simplement un dossier déjà préparé. Je posais quand même des questions :

-Y a-t-il des témoins ?

-Oui, et malheureusement, ce sont principalement des enfants et des parents. Il surveillait son petit quand d'un seul coup, d'après les témoins, il commença à se décomposer sous leurs yeux, sans qu'aucune personne ne le touche.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute que d'après les circonstances que le meurtrier s'agisse d'un Détenteur… Réfléchit Art en feuilletant les différentes informations.

-Oui, et d'après les analyse de sang, la victime est aussi un Détenteur.

-Je vois…réfléchissais-je. On vous laisse continuer de prendre des photos et de ramasser l'avis des témoins. Art, retournons au poste : il faut qu'on analyse en détail les photos et aussi le dossier de Gasquet…

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi, ton supérieur…disait-il un peu frustré

Je me crispais, gêné, mais finalement, il s'appliqua à mes paroles. Nous retournions alors au poste, puis une fois au bureau, je posais les différentes photos de l'enquête sur la table ainsi que celles de Gasquet. Art soupira devant toutes les victimes :

-Ça va de pire en pire… les meurtres se multiplient… Et tous visent des Détenteurs…

Je regardais attentivement les photos de Gasquet, essayant de trouver des points communs entre les victimes. Voyant que j'étais concentrée sur l'affaire, Art sourit puis disait :

-Tu devrais faire attention à toi…

Je levais la tête quand il m'avait dit ces paroles. Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Je retournais plonger dans mon enquête, cachant mes rougeurs, puis répondit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas à t'en faire… Je vais bien.

-Je ne parlais pas de ta santé, mais du fait que tu es un Détenteur, qui plus et dans la police, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Avec les meurtres qui rodent, je n'ai pas envie que tu te fasses choper.

-Oui, promis, je ferai attention… disais-je dans le vide

Il me mit une main sur l'épaule et me tourna vers son visage qu'il rapprocha. Je fus retournée dans ma poitrine par ce geste, n'osant plus bouger. Il plongea ses beaux yeux dans les miens, avant de répétait pour être sûr :

-Promis ?

-P-Promis… bafouillais-je

Je me retournais d'un coup sec vers les photos pour ne pas lui montrer mon visage effarouché. Mais qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Son visage était si proche du mien… Je fus interrompu dans cette question par un coup de fil. Je soupirais en regardant le nom s'afficher. Art me laçait un regard noir pour pouvoir me permettre ce genre de chose au travail. Je décrochais en vitesse puis chuchotais tandis qu'Art feuilletait les pages :

-Summer ! Ce n'est pas le moment, je bosse là !

-Oh pardon ! J'ai du t'interrompre à un moment critique avec Art si tu me gueule dessus…

Je voulu lui crier d'arrêter ses enfantillage mais je me retenais sur mon lieu de travail, portant ma main à mon front :

-Ecoute, je suis sur une sale affaire… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Ah ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller chez le coiffeur avec moi tout à l'heure… J'ai vu une super adresse en bas de chez moi…

Les veines gonflantes sur mon crâne, je décrochais sans attendre la fin de la phrase. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? M'appeler pour m'inviter chez le coiffeur alors que je bosse… Je retournais près d'Art qui essayait de déchiffrer les infos :

-Ecoutes, dit-il, mettant sa main sur son front indiquant son mal de crâne, je ne pense pas qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit sur la scène pouvant nous indiquer qui est le meurtrier, ou même quelconque preuve ou indice…

-Les policiers ont bien cherché toutes les informations ? Ils ont fouillés leurs maisons ? N'ont-ils pas un point commun particulier ?

-Non, aucun… seulement les mêmes choses banales comme le journal, les prospectus de publicité… et même sur les photos ! Ils n'ont rien de particulier…

Je regardais sur les photos : effectivement, rien n'était à déplorer. J'essayais de regrouper les points communs entre les victimes, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit…

-Ils viennent tous de Yokohama, et ont été tué à Yokohama… Le Détenteur serait dans les environs ?

-Peut-être que son pouvoir n'a pas un grand rayon… Ou peut-être tout simplement habite-t-il à Yokohama… Mais le champ des suspects reste vaste…

Nous étions dans une impasse : sans armes, ni empruntes, on ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier le coupable… Nous devions juste trouver des points communs, mais c'était quand même assez bizarre…

-Si même il s'attaquerait aux Détenteur, commença Art, alors comment fait-il pour les repérer ? Est-ce qu'il aurait des sources ? Ou quelque chose pour les identifier ? Ou alors, est-ce un endroit juste pour les Détenteurs ? Seulement eux ?

-Possible, répliquais-je, pensive. Mais tout cela reste simplement vague.

Toutes les informations cogitaient dans ma tête : les pistes étaient vaste, et les indices faibles… N'y avait-il pas quelque chose qui pouvait nous frapper ? Art alla prendre des sucreries pour se booster le cerveau : il adorait tout ce qui était sucré. Je lui demandais de m'en prendre un aussi pour moi, puis il me ramena une bonne mousse au chocolat. Je goutais et aperçus qu'il était vraiment bon :

-Hmmm ! Tu l'as eu ou ?

-Chez le pâtissier du coin, dans le centre ville : ses mets son succulent !

-Tu as le don pour trouver les bonnes pâtisseries ! Souriais-je

-Je suis habitué, après tout, dit-il en reprenant une bouchée.

Je réfléchissais, regardant la mousse onctueuse. Chez le pâtissier… C'était accessible à tous, même aux Détenteurs, c'est bien connu… C'est à ce moment qu'une idée me frappa à l'esprit :

-Et si le meurtrier était dans un commerce accessible à tous : aussi bien aux Détenteurs, qu'aux personnes normales ? Du style une épicerie, ou un super marché ! Dans ces endroits, on donne souvent notre identité avec une carte bancaire ou un chèque…

-Pourquoi pas ? Je ne connais pas d'endroit seulement réservée aux Détenteurs, ton hypothèse et bonne… Mais ça ne restreins pas vraiment les possibilités ! Même si on demande aux policiers de fouiller leur vie, il y a une grande chance que, comme ils habitent Yokohama, on retrouve les mêmes magasins…

Quelle poisse ! Je me tournais vers les photos des victimes, et leurs cadavres : bon sang ! On était si proche ! Je mordillais ma cuillère, puis me tournais vers Art, avant de remarquer qu'il avait de la mousse au chocolat dans les cheveux.

-Mais comment fais-tu pour t'en mettre dans les cheveux ? Rigolais-je en m'approchant pour l'enlever

-Je ne sais pas… disait-il en souriant, puis regardant sa mousse au chocolat. Je suis tellement absorbé par cette enquête…

Je sélectionnais sa mèche touchée, puis glissais ma main vers le bas pour en retirer le sucre. Ses cheveux étaient si fin, si doux… Je léchais mes doigts pour manger le peu de chocolat supplémentaire, puis en regardant Art me dévisager avec un peu de rougeur, je venais de me rendre compte de mon geste, qui s'était déroulé dans un silence de plomb, comme si c'était le moment important d'un film de romance. Je rougissais, puis nous détournions le regard quasiment en même temps. Je disais, la voix sérieuse sonnant fausse :

-Re-Reprenons l'enquête ! Il…Il faut qu'on avance !

-Oui, tu as raison… disait-il en se grattant la joue, gêné

J'essayais de contenir mon cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Mon dieu ! Cette scène était tellement… Je portais ma main au visage en repensant à la douceur et à la sensation que j'avais ressentis en caressant ses cheveux… Puis, je me retournais vers les photos, puis fis la découverte d'un point commun :

-Ils ont tous les cheveux courts…

-Tu as quelque chose contre les personnes ayants des cheveux courts ? Disait Art, frustré étant donné qu'il avait un carré.

-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste qu'ils aient l'air d'avoir les cheveux plus courts que sur les photos d'identifications…

Art regarda de plus près, puis écarta les yeux :

-Tu as raison… Mais aussi, cela ne veux rien dire… Ils auraient très bien pu aller chez le coiffeur après avoir prit la photo…

Puis, une illumination traversa nos esprits en même temps. Nous sourions, ayant les pensées communes, puis nous nous ruions vers la voiture sans même se concerter. Art sortit son téléphone puis appela la patrouille d'investigation :

-Ecoutez-moi tous ! Recherchez si les victimes se sont rendus à un coiffeur commun, ou même ont reçu quelconque publicité ! Faites vite !

Nous montions dans la voiture dans un bond précipité, puis mettions nos ceintures. Puis, de nouveau, j'eue comme un flash back qui apparut dans mon esprit :

« -Ah ! Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais aller chez le coiffeur avec moi tout à l'heure… J'ai vu une super adresse en bas de chez moi… »

-Summer ! M'écriais-je paniquée

-Quoi Summer ? Me demanda Art, incrédule devant mon comportement

-Summer… elle m'a appelé pour m'inviter chez le coiffeur ! Elle m'a dit qu'elle irait cette après midi…

J'étais comme figée : je ne bougeais plus, n'osais respirer : est-ce que Summer serait en danger ? Des pensées négatives s'entrechoquèrent dans mon cerveau… Avant que le cri d'Art ne me revienne à la réalité :

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?! Appelle-la, bon sang !

-Ou-Oui ! Disais-je me ressaisissant

Je pris mon téléphone en tremblant, puis défilais ma liste de contact pour appeler Summer. Alors que la sonnerie indiquant que l'appel était en cour retentit, je priais pour qu'elle décroche. _Réponds ! Réponds !_ Un éclair me traversa quand j'entendis le son de la messagerie qui retentit comme un écho en moi.

-Ou est le salon ?! S'écria Art

-Elle m'avait dit qu'il se trouvait en bas de chez elle…

Il démarra la voiture dans un juron avant de décoller vers la ruelle de l'appartement de Summer. C'est à ce moment que je regrettais de ne pas l'avoir écouté jusqu'au bout, durant son appel…

-Si seulement je n'avais pas décroché à tout va…me plaignais-je

-Fumiko, rien est encore sûr… disait Art, d'une voix plus calme que la précédente. Tu n'as rien fait de mal…

Son téléphone sonna et le coupa notre conversation. Art me demandait de décrocher à sa place, étant au volant. Ce fut le chef de la patrouille qui appelait :

-Effectivement, ils avaient bien reçu des prospectus du même coiffeur dans leur boîte aux lettres…

Il me donna l'adresse, puis je l'indiquais à Art, qui serra directement à droite, m'obligeant à m'accrocher à la porte de la voiture. Je décrochais, remerciant le policier, puis je disais, un peu paniquée :

-Comment allons-nous faire…

-On trouvera une solution une fois là-bas… L'important d'abord, c'est de sauver Summer !

_Summer…tiens bon, j'arrive…_


	7. Rendez-vous chez le coiffeur

Chapitre 7 : Rendez-vous chez le coiffeur

**Nous arrivions alors face à un petit coiffeur dont les vitres donnaient sur l'intérieur. **Je pouvais voir Summer dans le salon, seule cliente, se faire couper les cheveux par la coiffeuse.

-Summer !

J'avais envie de sortir de la voiture d'un bond pour aller la chercher. Mais je me tenais à carreau devant mon patron : je ne savais pas quel était le plan. Art sortit deux pistolets de la boite à gant. Il les chargea, puis me tendit l'un d'eux.

-Ecoute, je veux que tu te protèges au mieux, limite que tu restes en arrière. On ne sait pas de quoi elle est capable : ça se trouve, elle peut tuer les Détenteurs en un instant…

-Je refuse ! M'interposais-je face à mon supérieur. Ma meilleure amie est à l'intérieur… Et je ne veux pas faire l'enfant de 4 ans qui désobéit, mais je suis ta partenaire, et c'est mon métier de les arrêter avec toi !

-Tu vois, je n'aurai pas dis 4 ans, mais 5, me taquina Art en me posant l'arme sur mes genoux. Mais fait juste attention.

-Oui, de toute façon, j'ai mon livre avec moi.

Je tapotais la couverture en cuir du dernier livre que j'avais acheté, comme pour lui prouver qu'il était toujours présent. Art soupira en regardant l'objet :

-Tu le prends n'importe où, celui-là… Tu sais, je ne m'habituerai jamais à lorsque je veux faire chaque rapport d'enquête, tout est déjà sur mon bureau, dans les moindres détails…

-Désolée, j'adore écrire : surtout ce que j'ai vécu. Alors ? Quel est le plan ? Demandai-je pour en revenir à la mission en regardant Summer, toujours face au miroir

-Il n'y en a pas. Allons-y. Disait-il simplement avant de descendre de la voiture.

Je le suivis, puis je m'accroupie pour attendre son signal. Lorsqu'il donna le départ, je bondis à ses côtés, puis nous nous entrions dans le salon, Art visant la coiffeuse avec son arme :

-Police ! Les mains en l'air, et derrière la tête ! cria-t-il

La jeune femme se retourna : elle possédait de long cheveux mauve, avec deux tresses venant de chaque côtés, relié par derrière avec un bouton, comme ceux sur les chemise, pour n'en former plus qu'une. Elle possédait des yeux vert émeraude.

Alors qu'elle se retournait, et que l'on s'attendait à ce qu'elle lève les mains en l'air, elle les garda fermées, l'une sur l'autre, comme si quelque chose était caché à l'intérieur. Ne perdant pas de temps, je me rendis vers Summer pour l'amener vers l'entrée, aux côtés d'Art et moi. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts : ils formaient un carré qui arrivait un peu au dessus des épaules. Ses mèches en dégradé vers le rouge devant. Son carré était régulier, comme si la coiffeuse lui avait vraiment fait une coupe de cheveux, et n'avait aucune intention de la tuer.

Mais je me trompais.

-Qu'avez-vous dans les mains ?! Cria Art, rajustant son arme

-Vous voulez que je les ouvre ? disait-elle, le plus naturel au monde pas du tout intimidé par l'arme pointée vers elle

-Oui ! Ordonna-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec sourire. Elle décolla alors sa main droite de la gauche, et, progressivement, une petite poupée ou peluche apparut à notre grande stupéfaction. Nous restions pétrifiés quand nous nous rendions compte qu'elle était à l'effigie de Summer : ses yeux en bouton rouge, ses cheveux avec même ses mèches en dégradé, habillé d'une petite robe. Mais un bouton était rouge, alors que l'autre était noir pour caractériser ses yeux.

Elle leva alors sa main droite, puis la mise derrière sa tête, comme le commissaire l'avait demandé. Alors qu'elle gardait encore la poupée dans sa main gauche, le bras tendu, Art demanda :

-La main gauche derrière la tête…

-Vous êtes sûr ? demanda-t-elle

-Faites ce que je dis ! Disait Art, sachant qu'elle jouait avec ses nerfs

Puis la jeune femme haussa de nouveau les épaules, puis lâcha la poupée pour rejoindre sa main gauche derrière sa tête. La poupée heurta alors le sol, puis d'un seul coup, Summer tomba au sol sur ses genoux, puis hurla, ses deux mains cachant son visage.

-Summer ! Summer, que ce passe-t-il ?! M'écriai-je

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de haleter, comme si la douleur était passée. Je voulu l'aider à la relever, mais ce fut comme si elle pesait une tonne. Nous nous tournions vers la jeune femme aux cheveux mauves qui ricanait, toujours les deux mains derrière la tête. Elle se présenta alors :

-Je m'appelle Doll. Je pense que vous avez deviné mon Minimum… Grâce à quelques mèches de cheveux, je peux créer une poupée à l'effigie de la personne avec son ADN. La poupée caractérise la personne, une sorte de poupée vaudou, si vous préférez…

Je grinçais des dents. Tant que la poupée de Summer existera, elle sera en danger. Il fallait absolument qu'elle inverse le processus… Récupérer seulement la poupée ne changera pas grand-chose, même si cette idée me vint à l'esprit. Néanmoins, mon supérieur me cria en vitesse :

-Fumiko ! Va chercher la poupée !

Il ne fallait pas me le dire deux fois. Je me précipitais rapidement vers l'objet, quand Doll voulut s'abaisser pour la reprendre, Art tira avec son arme : manque de chance, il manqua sa cible, puis Doll reprit la poupée plus rapidement que moi.

-Lâchez cette poupée ! Et je vous préviens, je ne manquerai pas ma cible deux fois…

Je sentais la frustration d'avoir loupé une première fois dans sa voix. Puis je vis Doll faire un sourire des plus mesquins, avant d'entourer le cou de la poupée d'un petit ruban. Attaché en nœud. Elle le passa rapidement au cou de la Summer miniature. Art n'hésita pas à tirer, puis cette fois, sa balle effleura la main de la jeune fille. Elle ne regarda même pas sa blessure, ni se plaignit : elle se contenta simplement de prendre l'extrémité du ruban, et de le tirer vers le haut.

La vrai Summer commença alors à mettre ses deux mains à son cou, puis fut tirer vers le haut. Doll leva alors la poupée au dessus de sa main gauche, puis Summer décolla du sol, tenant une sorte de fil invisible autour de son cou : elle était en train de l'étrangler !

Rapidement, j'ouvris mon livre, puis m'entailla légèrement la main pour en verser une goutte sur le papier, et sentir mon cœur palpiter dans ma poitrine, me donnant comme plus de puissance.

_New chapter._

Je trempais rapidement le bout de ma plume, puis j'écrivais rapidement :

_Et le ruban que tenait Doll autour du cou de Summer disparut._

Ma parole fut entendue, puis la poupée retomba dans la main de Doll, et Summer retomba sur le sol sur ses deux pieds. J'appris alors à ce moment que je pouvais faire disparaître la matière à ma guise. C'était un bon point.

Doll me regarda avec de la haine dans le regard. Je me précipitais alors vers elle dans le but de lui reprendre la poupée. Mais c'est alors qu'elle sortit une aiguille de sa poche pour la placer juste au dessus de la poupée. Je m'arrêtais net. C'était donc ça, les traces que l'on avait retrouvé dans les corps !

-Ecoutez, je pense que vous n'avez pas compris… disait-elle avec un accent de colère. J'ai le contrôle sur votre amie, et croyez-moi, je n'hésiterai pas à la tuer si vous ne faites pas ce que je veux…

-Que voulez-vous ? Demanda Art, découvrant peut-être l'intention de la meurtrière

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire qui me fit des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

-Vous savez, les poupées des Minimums ont un œil noir…Je déteste les Détenteur. Je les hais. Mon ex était un Détenteur, et il m'a plaqué pour une fille banale, sans intérêt… C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de me venger… Donc, pour répondre à votre question, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je veux, mais surtout, je sais ce que je ne veux pas : que les Détenteurs restent en vie.

L'aiguille qu'elle tenait tremblait. Alors qu'un silence s'installa, elle continua :

-En fait… Je veux tes cheveux, Fumiko…

-Hein ?

Je ne comprenais pas : mes cheveux ?

-Oui…Je veux les cheveux d'un Détenteur aussi puissant que toi… Tu ne mérites pas de vivre, tout comme ton amie, d'ailleurs… Mais si c'est la seule façon d'avoir les tiens d'agir ainsi, alors je le ferai.

J'hésitais : je voulais qu'elle libère Summer. Je voulais à tout prix la sauver. Elle ne devait pas mourir. Pas par ma faute.

-Je veux que vous fassiez disparaitre la poupée de Summer en la laissant en vie, bien sûr. Et je vous promets de vous donner mes cheveux.

-Fumiko, non ! Cria Summer

-Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça ! Me cria Art

-Hmmm…Intéressant…songea Doll. Eh bien, je peux bien laisser un Détenteur en vie après tout ! Tant que je peux avoir la tienne… Marché conclu !

-Non ! Me cria Summer, au bord des larmes. Arrête Fumiko ! Je t'en pris !

Je m'avançais alors lentement vers Doll, qui affichait une mine des plus réjouies. Je me stoppais net dans mon élan. Puis je demandais :

-Puis-je néanmoins écrire mes dernières paroles dans mon livre ? C'est très précieux pour moi…

Elle me lança un regard noir, puis sourit amicalement, avant de dire :

-D'accord, fais comme tu veux…

J'écrivais alors une dernière requête, puis je lançais mon livre au centre de la pièce. Elle hocha la tête, tandis que je m'avançais et que je me positionnais dos à elle, pour qu'elle puisse me couper des mèches de cheveux. Elle saisit ses ciseaux, puis tendit le bras où la poupée de Summer se trouvait, puis elle disait :

-Un marché, est un marché… Je la fais disparaître.

La poupée disparut alors dans sa main, puis Summer se laissa retomber, épuisée, comme si on venait de lui retirer un poids du cœur. En un sens, c'est ce qui s'était passé. Puis je sentis alors les lames se refermer, puis mes cheveux tomber dans ses mains avec le cri de mes amis. Elle me poussa alors vers l'avant, puis referma ses mains autour de mes mèches avec un sourire de psychopathe :

-C'est bon ! C'est fait ! Je peux enfin te tuer, Fumiko !

Mes amis affichèrent une mine des plus apeurés et paniqués. Soudain, j'entendis Doll hurler dans mon dos, puis mon visage se fendit d'un grand sourire. Art et ma meilleure amie ne comprenait pas, jusqu'au moment où la femme aux cheveux mauves sépara ses mains et laissa retomber mes mèches de cheveux qui étaient en train de prendre feu.

-Mais…que… ?! S'écria-t-elle, entre deux cris de douleur

Alors qu'elle regardait ses mains, elles étaient enveloppées par la brulure, et des cloques énormes se développèrent. Je récupérais mon livre en vitesse, puis rejoint Art et Summer, encore sous le choc de ma ruse :

-Ce fut ma dernière condoléance… Je pense que vous ne pourrez plus créer de poupée pendant un petit moment…

J'affichais un sourire plus que triomphal, comme mes camarades. Mais au lieu de ruminer, Doll, au contraire, se mit à rire aux éclats, vraiment, vraiment très fort. Nous ne comprenions pas sa réaction. Puis elle cessa de rire, pour enlever sa satisfaction et déclarer :

-Alors c'est comme ça… C'est vraiment ainsi que cela se passe…

Puis en un éclair, elle sortit un bouton de sa poche, puis non expliqua :

-Vous savez, je ne crée pas que des poupées pour les Détenteurs…

-Non…disait Art, terrorisé, ne me dites pas que... ?!

-Art, malgré que tu n'ais pas de Minimum, tu comprends vite…disait-elle en regardant le commissaire. Effectivement : tous mes clients en ont une ! Elles sont toutes rangées dans l'une de mes chambres spéciales… Et ce bouton active la bombe se trouvant à l'intérieur ! Imaginez un peu le nombre de victime et la terreur de la population après ça !

-Oh non… murmura Summer

Les dents de celle-ci grincèrent. Ensuite, tout se passa très vite, si bien que je n'eue même pas le temps d'écrire dans mon livre, ou Art de viser correctement avec l'agitation. Elle se leva, puis son regard fut rempli d'une haine immense son Minimum venait d'être activé.

Elle prit la première chose qui lui venait sous la main, à savoir un porte-manteau. Elle passa sa main légèrement au dessus du métal qui ressortait afin d'y poser les vestes, puis, ils se transformèrent en lames. Puis elle s'élança dans un hurlement de force, voulant frapper Doll avec les bouts tranchants. Durant ce temps, Doll appuya sur le bouton, puis esquiva d'un geste l'attaque de Summer.

La bombe avait été activée. Elle avait appuyé sur le bouton. C'est alors qu'il y eu une énorme secousse, puis un mur explosa dans le salon, puis les vitres volèrent en éclat. Art, plongea vers le sol, et m'emporta avec lui afin de me protéger des débris. Le son me brisa presque les tympans, et ma seule pensée fut : _Summer… _Je ne l'avais pas vu avant l'explosion, si elle avait été emportée ou non avec Doll.

Lorsque le silence fut revenu et que l'explosion était terminée, Art se redressa, son visage et son corps quasiment collé contre le mien. Je rougissais, mais je me disais rapidement que ce n'étais pas le moment d'y ajouter les sentiments, surtout en voyant à la tête de mon compagnon que ça n'allait pas.

-Je…Je suis coincé… Disait-il faiblement. Il y a un gros bloc de pierre au dessus de moi…

Ses bras tremblaient : il essayait de retenir le poids avec son dos pour ne pas me blesser. Je fus à la fois touchée, et à la fois paniquée par la situation. J'essayais de trouver une solution, quand je vis à quelques mètres de moi, sous les décombres, le bout de mon livre dépasser. Je tendais le bras, mais il était trop loin, et je sentais que j'avais mal au bras gauche : et pour cause ! Un débris de verre s'était logé dans mon muscle, me faisant extrêmement mal.

Mais je redoubler d'effort, pour enfin l'atteindre, puis je donnais à nouveau un coup d'adrénaline pour le tirer hors du bloc. Miracle : j'avais réussi ! Je l'ouvris en vitesse, puis saisis ma plume encore dans mes cheveux, pour écrire à bout de bras dans une écriture des plus horribles :

_Et les débris au dessus d'Art disparurent. _

Art put alors se lever, difficilement, certes, mais il était dehors. Il me tendit la main afin de m'aider, et je me levais difficilement, mon bras gauche tombant. Je me précipitais vers mon livre, puis c'est à ce moment que je vis le salon en ruine. Des passants s'étaient réunis autour du salon, n'osant bouger devant le spectacle. Puis, à mon grand étonnement, je vis dans la pièce respectivement Birthday, Ratio, Nice et Murasaki. Les deux derniers aidèrent Summer à sortir, puis Ratio et Birthday portèrent de lourds sacs sur leur dos. Alors que je les fixais, Birthday me disait, réajustant ses lunettes de soleil :

-Je pense que tout ses clients doivent avoir chaud en ce moment ! Disait-il en désignant les sacs

Je souriais : en voilà une magnifique nouvelle ! Ils avaient sauvé les poupées de l'explosion ! Je me tournais ensuite du côté de Summer, qui sortit à l'aide des garçons. Elle n'avait pas l'air mal en point, juste quelques écorchures. La police était venue rapidement sur les lieux après l'explosion, et ils commencèrent à installer des banderoles de sécurité. Ils emmenèrent Doll après qu'elle fut extirpée des décombres, les menottes aux poignets. Je m'asseyais, puis écrivais en lettre de sang :

_The end._

Je refermais mon livre, puis les secours furent arrivés. Ils m'emmenèrent, moi, Art, Summer, et Doll, qui bien sûr, restera enchainée. Je fus installée sur un brancard pour m'emmener dans le fourgon des urgences, puis sur ma route, je croisais Gasquet qui me sourit :

-Reposes-toi. C'est du bon boulot.

Je lui souris à mon tour, puis la fatigue m'envahit, et je m'endormis rapidement, entendant les sirènes des camionnettes en écho dans ma tête…


	8. Réveil à l'hôpital

Chapitre 8 : Réveil à l'hôpital

**Je rouvris les yeux sur un plafond blanc. **Je me redressais, puis je pus admirer ma chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas été à cet endroit ! Mais cela ne m'avait pas du tout manqué, loin de là ! Je me souvenais de l'accident d'Art, et ma précipitation pour le rejoindre…

Balayant ses souvenirs néfastes dans ma mémoire, je m'enfonçais dans les couvertures. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien d'être dans un vrai lit ! Ça changeait de la tente dans laquelle je vivais… Puis je sentis une petite douleur. Je me redressais de nouveau sur mon oreiller : mon bras était couvert de bandage… sûrement était-ce à cause du bout de verre qui m'était rentré dans la peau…. A tous les coups, ça devait être infecté…

Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Je me demandais intérieurement pourquoi, quand je réalisais qu'aucun livre n'était près de moi. Je me relevais en vitesse, et, constatant cette absence, je voulu directement appuyer sur le bouton pour contacter l'infirmière. Mais alors que je m'apprêtais à exercer la pression, j'entendis une voix derrière moi :

-Yo ! Qu'y-a-t-il ? Tu étais mal à l'aise de ne pas m'avoir à côté de toi ?

Ces paroles aurait été vraies si c'était un livre qui parlait. Or, un livre ne parle pas. Enfin, pas comme ça. Lorsque je reconnu la voix, je me réinstallais dans mon lit, puis soupirais :

-Birthday… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Quoi ? disait-il, déçu. J'en attendais plus qu'un soupire pour mon arrivé ! Ah ! C'est ça ! (son visage se fendit d'un sourire idiot) Tu es gênée n'est-ce pas ? Tu es gênée parce que l'élu de ton cœur est dans la même chambre que toi et viens d'arriver n'est-ce pas ?

Autant Summer m'agaçait avec ses coups de fils à tout va, autant lui, il m'énervait juste par sa présence. Je serrais le poing, voulant faire le veux de le percuter contre se joue, mais je contenais ma rage, pour dire avec un sourire forcé :

-Comment vont Art et Summer ?

-Ah oui ! Répliqua-t-il sans répondre à ma question, avec un grand sourire idiot de plus. Tu veux savoir comment va le vrai élu de ton…

Je voulu alors vraiment lui foutre un pain, mais ce fut Ratio qui le fit à ma place. Birthday s'écroula au sol, se plaignant de sa douleur à Ratio ou moi-même, mais aucun de nous deux l'écouta. Ratio réajusta son gant, puis me regarda avec un sourire amical :

-Comment vas-tu ? Désolé pour Birthday… Il est insoutenable, soupira-t-il

-Oui, c'est sur ! Je vais bien, mais je m'inquiète un peu pour les deux autres…

C'est à ce moment que je me sentis gênée en repensant aux paroles de Birthday. Finalement, il avait bien réussit son tour, celui-là… Ratio enleva son cache œil pour « voir à travers mon corps ». Il s'avança et prit mon bras dans son poignet, toujours scrutant la moindre anomalie. Il replaça son cache, puis il annonça le diagnostic :

-Ta blessure va beaucoup mieux. L'infection ne se propage plus, et même, elle disparait. Je suis content que ça s'arrange… Je pense que tu pourras sortir demain au plus tard… ce n'est plus si grave que ça.

-Je te remercie, Ratio. Cependant, il y a une chose que je ne supporte pas… C'est d'être ici sans le moindre bouquin ! M'écriais-je soudain avec un accent de colère dans la voix

-Ah… Oui, j'avais oublié… disait Ratio, une goutte de sueur suintant de son front.

En réalité, les personnes connaissaient bien mon état quand je n'avais pas de livres à mes côtés : je devenais progressivement agressive, coléreuse, criant sur tous les gens que je croisais, qu'ils m'aient fait du mal ou non. Mais c'était dans ma nature : je ne pouvais pas me contrôler.

-Où est-il ?! Demandais-je

-De quoi ? Disait Birthday, venant de se relevait sans avoir suivit la conversation

Je me levais de mon lit pour le prendre par le col et lui crier au visage que c'était mon livre que je voulais, et pas un idiot blond aux lunettes de soleil ayant un cerveau de moineau. Mais Ratio m'arrêta dans ma course, répétant que je devais me reposer. Je grognais entre mes dents, et Ratio disait :

-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas où il est… (Il se tourna vers Birthday) Toi ! Va chercher son livre dans l'hôpital…Il doit être à l'étage où sont entreposer tous les objets des patients !

-Comprit, chef ! Répondit-il au garde à vous, avant de foncer en flèche dehors.

-Summer et Art vont bien, répliqua le docteur, changeant de conversation. Ils n'ont pas des blessures trop graves, comme toi ils devraient sortir d'ici peu.

-Je vois, disais-je reprenant mon calme. Et les poupées ? Où sont-elles ?

-Elles sont en sécurité. Cependant, Doll vient de sortir ce matin pour un interrogatoire. Si tout se passe bien, elle inversera le processus, et toutes les poupées disparaîtront.

-Tant mieux… soupirais-je. Mais…comment avez-vous fait pour arriver ? Je veux dire…à ce moment précis, à cet endroit précis ?

-Nice a donné un appareil à Summer : si elle est en danger, elle n'a qu'à appuyer dessus, et elle nous envoi sa position accompagné d'un message. Et le message disait : « allez sauver les poupées ». Je pense qu'elle se doutait qu'il n'y avait pas que vos poupées dans l'histoire… Elle a du voir les cheveux du précédent client ramassé par Doll.

-En tout cas, je suis contente que tout le monde aille bien, ou s'en sors avec seulement des égratignures…

Ratio hocha la tête. Birthday revenait, à mon grand soulagement. Mais mes muscles se retendaient quand je vis ses mains vides. Il se gratta la nuque, puis disait :

-Je n'ai pas trouvé ton livre, désolé ! Le personnel de l'hôpital m'a annoncé qu'on l'avait déjà retiré…

Oh non….

-Ah qui ?! M'écriais-je. A qui l'a-t-on donné ?!

-Calme-toi, Fumiko ! Disait Ratio en me tenant par les épaules pour m'éviter de m'enfuir. Cherche-le, Birthday !

-A vrai dire (Il se gratta la joue) je sais déjà où il est…

-Bah alors ! Il est où ? Commençais-je à perdre patience

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que cela va te plaire…

-Abrège ! Disait Ratio, ayant du mal à me retenir de lui casser la figure

-Ok ok ! Disait-il finalement. Il est dans la chambre d'Art…

Quoi ? Dans la chambre d'Art ? Dans sa chambre à lui ? Je commençais à rougir : même si je n'avais rien écrit de trop compromettant à l'intérieur, tous mes sentiments y étaient inscrits. Si jamais il le lisait…

Je paniquais : il fallait absolument qu'il ne l'ouvre pas. J'avais déjà écris quelques lignes, et je l'avais déjà évoqué… Je demandais quand même à Birthday, brisant le silence :

-Il était en train de le lire ?

-Je ne sais pas…ils juste dit qu'ils l'avaient donné à un « Art »…

-Ou est sa chambre ?! Criais-je à Ratio

Il me regarda de son seul œil découvert, puis il soupira avant de dire le numéro de chambre. Je passai alors de l'autre côté du lit en vitesse, évitant le médecin, puis percutai Birthday pour pourvoir sortir, n'entendant que mon nom prononcé par le bond résonner dans ma tête. Je courrai dans les couloirs : c'était au même étage que le mien. J'entendais alors Birthday et Ratio qui courraient à ma poursuite. Pas le temps de faire demi-tour !

Puis je percutais Nice, au passage, qui fut autant étonné par ma course que par ma présence ici, alors que je devais être dans ma chambre. Puis j'aperçus le numéro de la chambre d'Art. Je le regardai, ou plutôt l'admirai.

La lumière du jour traversaient la vitre pour l'illuminer, lui, son torse nu, seulement couvert de bandage. Sûrement était-ce du au gros bloc de pierre qui étaient au dessus de lui. Il était assis dans son lit, les cheveux vers l'avant, et il lisait un livre. Ce livre, c'était… le mien !

J'arrêtai de l'admirer à la seconde où je posai mon regard sur le livre. Je fonçai alors dans la pièce, et Art leva la tête de sa lecture, étonné en me voyant sortit de ma chambre. Je lui dérobai alors le livre des mains, puis je serrai l'objet contre ma poitrine. Ça faisait tellement du bien de le retrouver, de le serrer ainsi… Je feuilletai les pages, sentant le papier du bout des doigts. Je lançai un regard noir à Art : lire mon livre, c'est comme si on lisait en moi, qu'on regardait tous mes secrets… Je détestais cette sensation.

-Contente que tu ailles mieux, Fumiko…sourit-il, la lumière rendant son visage des plus beaux

J'essayai de lui montrer ma colère, à quel point je détestai ça, que l'on lise mon bien le plus précieux, mais contre Art, je ne pouvais pas me mettre en colère…

-Qu-Que faisais-tu avec mon livre ? Bafouillais-je, rouge

-Je t'avoue que j'étais curieux de voir ce que tu écrivais à l'intérieur…

Alors il le lisait. Alors il était curieux. Alors il était super mignon…

Je secouai la tête, chassant ses pensées qui n'avaient rien à faire là-dedans.

-Et…Tu as lu quoi, au juste ?

J'avais peur de la réponse. Il soupira et disait :

-Tu sais, il n'y a pas grand-chose à l'intérieur…Si ce n'est que deux-trois lignes…

J'écarquillai les yeux : comment-ça « deux-trois lignes » ? J'étais pourtant sûre d'en avoir écris plus que ça… Je feuilletai le livre, inquiète, et c'est à ce moment que je m'étais souvenue que je venais de l'acheter : quel boulet ! Je n'avais encore rien écrit à l'intérieur… Je devenais rouge, comprenant mon erreur.

-Né-Néanmoins, continuai-je, tu ne dois pas me piquer mes affaires ! Ces livres sont plutôt personnels, tu vois…

-Je ne le savais pas…je suis désolé… Je ne le referai plus, si tu y tiens tellement.

Il semblait sincère. Il me regardait avec tant de douceur, tant de chaleur… Mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine : pourquoi ne pouvais-je ne pas me mettre en colère contre lui ? Alors que je l'étais il y a moins d'une minute… Mais son visage m'a complètement fait changer d'avis…

Un silence s'installa, dans lequel nous nous regardions intensément. Etais-ce le résultat d'une alchimie, que d'être attirée par cet homme ? Ses muscles mis en valeur par son torse nu, ses cheveux soyeux que j'avais déjà touché, son regard profond qui me faisait valser, et plonger dans un tout autre univers, les traits de son visage, élégant et charismatique…

C'est sûrement là, à ce moment précis que je le réalisais, je l'avouais au plus profond de moi-même, je m'en rendais vraiment compte, même si de nombreuses personnes me l'avaient déjà répété, encore et encore… Je repassais en boucle les souvenirs d'enfance, de l'Académie, de son séjour à l'hôpital, de l'acharnement avec laquelle je voulais qu'il vive, car il comptait énormément pour moi… En fait, je l'avais toujours ressentit, je l'avais toujours su, je l'avais toujours remarqué… Mais…

« -Tu sais, tu devrais arrêter de te mentir à toi-même… ça fait quand même des années que tu contiens tout ça, mais tu ne remarques rien. »

Summer. Je comprenais tes paroles, à présent. Je m'étais menti à moi-même, je l'avais toujours fait… Mais aujourd'hui, c'était finit : je ne me mentirai plus, car j'ai enfin vu la vérité de mes propre yeux.

Je l'aimais.


	9. Un nouveau colocataire

Chapitre 9 : Un nouveau colocataire

-**Oh la la…mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

Je sursautais et me tournais vers Birthday qui haussa les sourcils à plusieurs reprises en faisant un sourire narquois. Je me retenais d'écrire dans mon livre d'avoir une lame pour transpercer son corps, quand je vis aussi que Nice, Ratio, et même Summer étaient là, tout sourire, qui nous regardaient sûrement depuis tout à l'heure. Je commençais à rougir fortement, puis je criais :

-Dégagez d'ici !

Au bout de quelques minutes, tout le monde fut installé dans la chambre d'Art, qui soupira de ne plus avoir sa tranquillité. Je regardais Summer :

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui… Un peu dégoutée que je me sois fait prendre comme une bleue…

-Ha ha ! C'est sur que là, tu t'es bien faite avoir ! Rigolais Birthday en la montrant du doigt

-Arrête Birthday, la défendait Nice, ce n'est pas de sa faute… C'est vrai quoi ! Après tout, elle voulait juste se faire une coupe ! D'ailleurs, ça te va plutôt bien le carré !

Summer rougit puis murmura un petit « merci », gênée par le compliment. Elle avait rattachée ses deux mèche de devant en dégradé à l'arrière de son crâne avec deux pétales de cerisier. Sûrement les tresses ne lui plaisaient plus tant que ça…

-Par contre, pour Fumiko…continua-t-il en me regardant, sans continuer sa phrase

Tous me regardèrent avec un air désolé. Je demandai ce qu'ils avaient, et Summer me passa son miroir de poche. Lorsque je me regardai dans la petite glasse, je poussai un cri de terreur :

-Mon dieu… Mais…Je… ?!

J'avais comme un gros trou dans ma chevelure et il n'était pas petit ! La plus grande mèche se situait en haut de ma nuque, arrivant en bas de mes oreilles. Je restai pétrifiée devant une telle irrégularité. Art se moqua :

-C'est ça, quand on donne des cheveux à l'ennemi pour qu'il fabrique une poupée pour vous tuer… On finit avec une coiffure pas possible !

-Tu n'as plus qu'à retourner chez le coiffeur, disait Nice en tirant la langue.

-Il est hors de question que je m'y rende après ce qu'il s'est passé !

Je rougissais devant Art qui gloussa à ma situation. Ce n'était pas marrant du tout : j'aimais bien les cheveux longs, moi !

-Si tu y tiens tant que ça, à tes cheveux longs, disait Summer en mettant sa main sur son menton, tu peux laisser deux longues mèches devant et couper au carré tout le reste ! C'est la mode en ce moment ! Après, tu peux mettre des barrettes au bout pour que tes cheveux remontent et…

-Ecoutez, disait Birthday, ce n'est pas que la coiffure féminine ne m'intéresse pas, loin de là, mais on pourrait parler d'autre chose ?

Summer se leva et lui tira l'oreille pour se venger de ses propos. Le garçon aux cheveux blonds l'implora de le lâcher, puis elle tira un sourire satisfait avant de se rassoir. Art, voulant changer de sujet, demanda :

-Murasaki n'est pas avec toi, Nice ?

-Non ! (Il mit ses mains derrière la tête) Il disait qu'il avait quelque chose à régler à la maison…

-Sûrement ton linge à laver… disait Ratio, se plaignant pour le pauvre garçon à lunette.

-Sérieux ? Il te fait ton linge ? Disait Birthday en regardant Nice

-Et pas seulement, répliqua Summer, voulant attaquer le garçon au casque. La cuisine, le ménage, la vaisselle…

-Oui, eh bien je suis nul pour ses trucs là, ok !? Se défendit Nice devant la moquerie générale. (Il balaya la salle du regard, trouvant quelqu'un pour changer de sujet) Je suis sûr que Fumiko non, plus, elle ne fait pas le ménage !

-P-Pourquoi ça retombe sur moi ?! Disais-je, me pointant du doigt

Bien sûr que je ne faisais pas le ménage : je vivais dans une tente ! Mais il ne fallait pas qu'ils le sachent, sinon ils allaient encore s'inquiéter pour moi… Et je n'aimais pas la tournure que prenait la conversation…

-Je me demande à quoi ça ressemble chez toi, disait Birthday : je suis sûr que ça doit être plein à craquer de livre…

Plein à craquer au sens propre oui ! Ma tente à faillit se déchirer l'autre jour, car ma pile de livre prenait appuis sur l'une des parois en toile…

-Oui, c'est un peu ça…dis-je avec un faux sourire

-Tu devrais nous inviter, insista Summer. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds ! Et qu'est-ce que j'ai insisté !

-Même toi, Summer ! S'exclama Nice. Je suis sûr que tu as quelque chose à cacher ! Disait-il avec un sourire mesquin

Et il ne croyait pas si bien dire ! Je commençai un peu à paniquer…

-Tant que j'y pense…disait Ratio, lorsqu'on a enregistré ton identité dans l'ordinateur de l'hôpital, ton adresse n'y était pas indiqué…

-Ah-Ah bon ? C-C'est bizarre…

Tous me regardèrent de travers : ils se doutaient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… Je soupirai : je pense qu'il était temps de leur donner des explications. C'était trop gros, trop évident, et je voyais sur leurs visages qu'ils pensaient la même chose que moi : il leur fallait la vérité.

Je sortis mon portable et navigua dans ma galerie, jusqu'à arriver à une photo qui montrait ma tente. En inspirant profondément, je leur disais :

-Je crois que je vous dois des explications…

-Pourquoi tu nous as caché tout ça ?! Disait Summer en regardant une nouvelle fois la photo

-Je suis désolée, répétais-je encore, c'est juste que…Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter…

-Oui mais là, il y a de quoi, disait Art.

Il semblait frustré qu'après tout ce qu'on avait vécu, je ne lui avais pas confié mes problèmes. Je baissais la tête, honteuse. Ratio, croisa les bras et disait :

-C'est ce qui expliquait la forte présence de salive d'insecte dans ta peau…

-Je pense qu'il y a plus important qu'un problème de moustique...Disait Birthday, dévisageant son ami

-Et tu n'as pas du tout les moyens ? Disait Art. Ton travail d'inspectrice doit quand même te donner assez d'argent, depuis le temps !

-Eh bien… répondis-je d'une petite voix. J'ai bien de l'argent… Mais… chaque fois je dépense tout dans les livres…

-C'est pas vrai…soupira Ratio

-Dans les livres ?! S'exclama Birthday. T'as vraiment que dedans à dépenser ?!

-Je te reconnais bien là, Fumiko ! Disait Summer avec sourire

-Quoi qu'il en soit, disait Art, on ne peut pas te laisser dans cette situation…

-Non, me levais-je, je ne veux pas que vous me donniez de l'argent ou quoi que se soit ! Je suis bien, je vis bien ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous inquiétez pour moi ! C'est pour ça que je vous l'ai caché !

Je ne voulais absolument pas : hors de question qu'il me prenne pour une enfant incapable de se gérer ! Néanmoins, tous ne furent pas de mon avis. Ils semblaient réfléchir à une solution, se concertant les uns les autres. Finalement, le soupire d'Art brisa le silence de plomb.

-Bien, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix… Ecoute Fumiko : tu ne peux pas continuer de vivre comme ça. Je vais te prendre en colocation dans mon appartement.

J'ai cru mal entendre, comme tout le monde dans la salle : moi ? En colocation avec Art ? Dans le même appartement ? Je sentais du rouge venir aux joues. Néanmoins, même si cette idée me plaisait vraiment, même plus que vraiment, carrément, je ne voulais pas l'embêter, être un poids pour lui…

-Non, désolée, je ne peux pas accepter ta proposition… Je refuse de t'embêter avec mes problèmes…

-Tu ne m'embête pas, Fumiko… De toute façon, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça.

-Tu es sûr, Art ? Demandait Ratio

-Oui, j'en suis sûr.

-Je sens que tu vas regretter ! Taquina Nice. Tu sais, Fumiko est peut-être une fille à faire la fête toute la nuit, et à venir dans ton lit pour te couper tes cheveux afin de se venger ! Ou peut-être…

-C'est bon, on a comprit ! Répliquais-je en faisant signe de la main d'arrêter. Je le répète Art : je ne veux pas t'embêter, ni même être un poids pour toi…

-Si tu me dérangeais tant que ça Fumiko, je ne t'aurais pas proposé. Et puis, on est partenaire, non ? J'ai une chambre de libre, et je ne manque pas vraiment de moyen avec mon boulot. Ne tergiverse pas : tu viendras et c'est tout.

Je ne répliquai pas. Ma poitrine se gonfla d'un mélange de joie et de culpabilité. J'allais tout faire pour ne pas gêner, quitte à faire les tâches ménagères, le linge, et la cuisine, tout comme Murasaki !

-D'accord, répondit Summer. Mais je veux quand même voir à quoi ressemblait ta tente ! On ira voir demain !

-Attend, demain on sort juste de l'hôpital… disais-je.

Je la laissai quand même me convaincre d'y aller le lendemain. En même temps, j'allai déménager, et je comptais bien l'utiliser pour porter mes bouquins. Autant qu'elle se rende utile !

Nice, Birthday et Ratio devaient repartir bosser. Ratio, avant d'aller rejoindre ses clients, nous disait fermement d'aller retourner dans nos chambres. Ne voulant pas activer sa colère, Summer et moi partions sans résistance. Lorsque je passai un dernier regard sur Art, il me sourit amicalement, la lumière de la soirée amplifiant son effet.

Je n'arrivai pas à dormir : je réfléchissais trop, et pour évacuer, j'écrivais. Juste quand je réalisai que j'en pinçai pour Art, je me retrouvais dans le même appart que lui ! J'avoue que j'étais assez perturbé par la rapidité des choses… d'ailleurs, mon bras allait mieux, et j'avais hâte de sortir de l'hôpital.

-Waouh…ça fait encore plus pauvre qu'en vrai !

Je regardais Summer de travers. Nous étions devant ma tente, dans le terrain vague. J'avais du mal à leur indiquer où elle se trouvait, étant donné qu'elle était vraiment au milieu de nulle part… Alors que Summer attendait, je fus étonné de voir toute la troupe qui avait débarquée avec elle : Birthday, Ratio, Nice, et même Murasaki était là. Je les avais regardés bizarrement avant de répliquer :

-Vous n'avez pas du boulot vous ?

-Bah, c'est que les demandes se font rares à l'agence, répondit Nice. Alors comme on a rien à foutre, et qu'on s'intéressait à ton trou pommé, bah on est venu !

Bah voyons ! Nous ouvrions la tente, puis ils purent admirer la pièce dans un désordre pas possible : les livres étaient empilés dans plusieurs colonnes, mon lit n'était qu'un matelas de mousse avec un sac de couchage en guise de couverture. Des protéines en sachets traînaient un peu partout, et la seule source de lumière était un lampe torche, qui rendait bientôt l'âme.

-T'es sérieuse ? disait Birthday, haussant les sourcils. Tu vivais… là-dedans ? Et comment tu te lavais ?

-Il y a une aire de repos pas loin, expliquais-je, un peu gênée. Là-bas, il y a des douches pour les camionneurs.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, comme si j'étais une extraterrestre. Summer me taquina :

-Au moins, tu peux faire Koh Lanta facile !

-Arrête, Koh Lanta, ça doit pas être aussi simple…Répliqua Nice. On n'a pas le droit aux casques là-bas ! Ni aux livres…

Il me regarda comme si cette information m'importait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient à parler de Koh Lanta ? Apparemment, Art se posa la même question que moi, avant de déclarer, plus sérieusement :

-Bon, commençons le déménagement !

C'est alors que nous portions toutes mes affaires, qui se résumèrent à des livres et…encore des livres. Je leur disais de faire très attention, car ils étaient précieux pour moi. Tous se plainèrent du poids à porter, sauf Murasaki et Art, qui se sentirent à l'aise. Birthday, qui se demandait combien il y avait encore de bouquin, se fit répondre par Ratio :

-Bah imagine : Durant un an, elle n'a acheté presque que ça de son salaire…Je te laisse imaginer…

Tous soupirèrent devant mon comportement. Nous essayions de tout faire rentrer dans le coffre de la voiture d'Art, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de place, nous commencions à remplir celui de Ratio. Une fois les déplacements terminés, nous jetions la tente aux ordures, accompagnée du lit et du sac de couchage. Je leur disais adieu, puis nous nous rendions vers l'appartement d'Art.

Il se situait non loin du poste, ce qui facilité le transport. Nous devions faire de nouveau un chemin avec ma bibliothèque dans les escaliers, puis Art installa la pièce où j'allais dormir. Son appartement était très spacieux, propre, rangé…Pas du tout comme mon précédent lieu de vie !

Il y avait une grande baie vitrée donnant sur la vue du centre-ville de Yokohama. C'était un beau paysage, et un appartement ainsi placé avait dû lui coûter très cher… Surtout l'intérieur ! Télé écran plat, un ordinateur dernier cri, une cuisine bien équipée… Et un frigo bien granit en sucrerie, aussi !

-Art…rigolais-je devant les pâtisseries.

Il m'installa dans la chambre à côté de la sienne. J'avais un lit, un bureau équipé d'une lampe, et le vide sera sûrement comblé par tous mes mangas et mes romans, ce qui fut rapidement le cas après le déménagement. Je sautais dans le lit, et profitais du confort dont je n'avais pas l'habitude.

Tous essuyèrent la sueur sur leur front, puis Art regarda autour de lui, avant de dire :

-Alors ? Il te plait l'appartement ?

-Il est excellent, tu veux dire ! M'exclamai-je avec sourire. Je te remercie, Art !

Il me rendit son sourire, puis nous constations qu'il était déjà tard. Les autres disaient qu'ils avaient autres chats à fouetter, et ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus. Art s'installa dans le canapé, regardant les différents cadres photos sur l'étagère.

Je vins rapidement le rejoindre, et je regardais à mon tour les photographies : il y en avait une où nous étions tous ensemble, une avec Gasquet (oui, parce qu'eux aussi, étaient très proche), une où il est diplômé… Je défilais mes yeux sur une photo de lui avec un petit garçon lui ressemblant, lorsqu'il était enfant. Je le questionnais :

-Qui est-ce ? Le désignais-je

-C'est mon petit frère… (Il afficha un sourire triste) enfin, c'était… Il est mort dans un accident alors que j'étais enfant…

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas…

J'avais fait une gaffe. Une grosse gaffe. Alors qu'il venait de m'inviter à vivre chez lui, que je venais de m'installer, je lui rappelais déjà des souvenirs douloureux. Il vit la déception et la compassion sur mon visage :

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Gloussa-t-il. Que veux-tu manger ce soir ?

Je commençais à rougir : cela ressemblait à une phrase culte dite par les couples vieux de quelques années. Mais bon, il allait falloir que je m'y habitue… Et que j'enlève rapidement ses ronds rouges sur ma figure !

-Ecoute, Art, me levais-je, ce soir, c'est moi qui fait à manger ! D'ailleurs, je ferai à manger tous les jours, à présent ! C'est normal, après tout…C'est toi qui m'as invité à emménager !

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, puis il prit la télécommande, avant de dire :

-Je t'en prie ! Fait donc ! Que je vois tes talents culinaires !

J'étais gonflée à bloc, prête à tout. Je me dirigeais alors vers la cuisine, puis je restais comme paralysé devant toutes les machines, les boutons, et les armoires. Et c'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte de quelque chose : je ne savais absolument pas cuisiner !

Je commençais à paniquer : moi qui avais promis un repas de taille pour Art, gonflée d'adrénaline, mais en réalité, je n'avais jamais mangé autre chose que des protéines dans ma tente ! C'est à ce moment que j'eue une brillante idée :

-Art, tu n'aurais pas des livres de cuisine, par hasard ?

-Dans l'armoire en haut à gauche.

Je suivis ses indications et…bingo ! Des livres de cuisine ! Je prenais n'importe lequel, n'importe quelle page qui conviendrait avec ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo et els armoires que j'avais fouillé. Puis je tombais sur « Spaghettis Bolognaises ». Je regardais la couverture : « Gastronomie Française ». Bah ! Les français ne devaient pas être si mauvais en cuisine que ça !

Je rassemblais alors les ingrédients sur le plan de travail, puis je pris ma plume : si je ne savais pas cuisiner, autant laisser faire mon Minimum ! Je me coupais légèrement, laissant une goutte de sang aller sur le livre de la « Gastronomie Française », puis j'écrivis :

_J'aimerai avoir des pattes à la bolognaise pour deux._

Les ingrédients dansèrent devant mes yeux, et allèrent se loger directement dans les assiettes. Et voilà ! C'était prêt ! Mais quand je regardais la photo avec ce que j'avais dans l'assiette, cela ne correspondait pas vraiment. _Bah ! Ils embellissent toujours un peu sur les photos, de toute façon ! _Pensais-je, avant de mettre les couverts sur la table.

-Art ! C'est prêt !

Il se leva du canapé, et je voyais à son visage qu'il était étonné de la rapidité à laquelle j'avais fait à manger. Il s'installa, concerta l'assiette, puis me regarda avec sourire, se disant que cela ne devait pas être mauvais.

-Bonne appétit ! Disions-nous en cœur

Il avala alors la première bouchée sous mes yeux, le regardant au détail près. Une fois engloutit, il fit un sourire en disant :

-Ah ! C'est pas mal du tout !

Cependant, je voyais à sa goutte de sueur se formant sur son front et à ses lèvres tremblantes que c'était un mensonge. Comment ça, ce n'était pas bon ?

-Ce n'est pas bon ? Répétais-je mes pensées à voix haute

-Eh bien…disait-il, cherchant les mots…C'est…spécial…

Je m'empressais de gouter pour voir pourquoi il faisait une telle tête. Alors que je mis mes pâtes dans ma bouche, je dus me retenir pour ne pas vomir. Une fois la gorgé avalé, je buvais de l'eau à toute vitesse, essayant de passer le gout immonde dans mon œsophage.

-Gastronomie française ? Mon œil, ouais ! Disais-je en m'essuyant la bouche

Art souriait puis répliqua :

-Je ne pense pas vraiment que ce soit la faute du livre…

Je rougissais devant son commentaire. Il se leva de la table pour se rendre dans la cuisine. S'il faisait ça, il verra que ce n'était pas moi qui ai cuisiné ! Je me levais à sa poursuite :

-Art ! Non attend ! Je vais recommencer !

Je le retenais par les bras, mais il me passa entre les doigts. Il arriva au poste de travail, puis il saisit le livre. Je voulus le reprendre, mais il leva le bras pour m'empêcher de l'attraper :

-Rend-moi ce livre ! Dis-je avec une petite voix, fronçant les sourcils

-Hors de question ! Disait-il souriant

Je continuais à monter sur la pointe de mes pieds, essayant d'atteindre sa main, beaucoup trop haute. J'essayais de monter un peu plus en m'appuyant sur son épaule, le plaquant contre le plan de travail pour qu'il ne puisse pas bouger et s'échapper.

Quand je baissais mon regard vers Art, le détachant enfin de l'objet que je convoitais, je tombais nez à nez avec son visage. Il était si proche du mien, et j'étais si proche de lui…Je commençais à rougir. Cette scène ne ressemblait absolument pas à celles qu'on verrait dans les films ou deux partenaires de police se battraient… Mon corps était collé au sien, si bien que je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur. Il me souriait tout le long de cette scène, comme si ça l'amusait.

Il profita de ce moment d'hésitation mon me prendre le poignet et me retourner comme dans une danse, se libérant ainsi. Mon cœur battait tellement que je ne pouvais plus rien cacher, plus rivaliser pour lui reprendre le bouquin. Il l'ouvrit à la bonne page, puis soupira, avant de dire :

-C'est quoi ça, au juste, tu m'expliques ?

Il montra l'inscription du doigt, puis je détournais le regard, ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comme si cette preuve ne lui suffisait pas, il prit mon poignet et regarda ma coupure que je m'étais faite. Il soupira :

-Pourquoi as-tu utilisé ton Minimum ?

-Parce que…Je ne sais pas cuisiner… disais-je sans oser croiser son regard

Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Je pense que c'était l'expression préférée d'Art, de soupirer… Je rougissais de plus belle en me disant que ce petit caractère était assez mignon…

-Tu aurais du le dire tout de suite… Va t'installer dans le canapé, je vais le faire…

Boudeuse, j'allais me mettre dans le canapé puis regardais la télé. J'essayais de me retenir d'espionner Art en train de cuisiner : était-il en tablier ? Avait-il retroussé ses manches ? Est-ce qu'il faisait vraiment les mêmes gestes qu'un chef de restaurant cinq étoiles ? Toutes ses questions cogitèrent dans ma tête. Et alors que je me décidais enfin à aller jeter un coup d'œil, Art arriva avec les plats, disant que c'était prêt.

Je m'installai à table et mangeais une première bouchée. C'est à ce moment que mes papilles gustatives rentrèrent en ébullitions : c'était la première fois que je gouttais un truc aussi bon ! Je continuai sans m'arrêter, ne pouvant plus m'en passer : c'était tellement succulent, tellement doux, salé et sucré à la fois…Je finissais l'assiette en moins de deux, puis Art me disait, un peu étonné :

-Alors ? Tu aimes la cuisine française finalement ? C'était un bœuf bourguignon.

-Art, tu cuisine trop bien ! Le complimentais-je. Mon palais reste en halène devant ton talent ! Je n'arriverai jamais à te battre…

-Il faut juste que tu t'entraine, c'est tout ! Disait-il avec sourire

Je lui rendis. Cette vie était nettement meilleure que la précédente ! Je regardais par la baie vitrée : comme je l'avais prédis, le soir, le paysage était magnifique. Le soleil se couchait derrière les grands buildings de Yokohama, laissant leur ombre danser à certains endroits des ruelles. C'était magique. Et tout cela avec Art, c'était encore plus sublime.

Une fois le repas terminé, Art décida d'aller directement se coucher, fatigué. Je restai un peu dans ma chambre, lumière allumée, et j'écris dans mon livre tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lisais aussi un peu de chapitre de mon roman, puis je le jetai dans la pile de livre, avant de me blottir dans les couvertures et de fermer les yeux, repensant à tous ces événements.

J'habitai avec Art. Dire cette phrase était tellement simple, et tellement compliqué à la fois… De même que je mangeai avec Art, je regardai la télé, le couché de soleil avec Art… Je me tournai vers le mur nous séparant : il était tellement fin que je pouvais entendre sa respiration quand il dormait : une respiration si apaisante, berçante, que rien que de l'entendre ressemblait à une musique.

Je restais à l'écouter, quand je fis un sursaut en entendant les vibrations de mon téléphone portable. Je regardais l'heure tardive : qui pouvait m'appelé à cette heure ? Je regardai mon écran : Summer m'avait envoyé un message. Pourquoi je ne m'en étais pas douté plus tôt ? Je défilai le texte :

_Alors ? Comment ça se passe avec Art ? Oh ! Ne me dis rien : il t'a aidé à faire la cuisine en frottant ses mains contre les siennes pour t'indiquer bien comment on faisait, puis tu as rougis. Vous avez admiré le couché de soleil à deux, puis progressivement, il dirigea sa main vers la tienne, puis te la prit…Tu rougis aussi et…Ah ! Tu tournes la tête vers lui et il te regarde avec un regard profond… Il t'emmène dans sa chambre, et il te dit de dormir avec lui la nuit et tu accepte, et là il dort profondément à côté de toi…Oh oh ! Dis-moi que c'est ça ! Dis-moi que c'est ça ! Réponds-moi stp !_

_Summer_

La rage m'envahis en lisant son message : non mais pour qui elle se prenait ?! Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je jetai mon téléphone à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis je me retournai face au mur : non mais je rêve ! Elle devrait arrêter les jeux Otome tout de suite !

Je serrai mon poing à côté de mon visage. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort… La soirée avec Art avait été très mouvementée… Et ce n'était que la première soirée ! Je vivais avec lui, à présent… Et entendre son souffle, imaginant qu'il dort dans son lit, collé de l'autre côté du mur, c'est un peu comme si j'étais à côté de lui, en un sens…

Je rougis et cacha mon visage avec mes couvertures. Il fallait absolument que je m'active pour lui rendre l'appareil ! Fatiguée, j'écoutai de nouveau les soufflements d'Art de l'autre côté, puis je m'endormi bercée par le rythme de ses expirations…


	10. Un tour à la banque

Chapitre 10 : Tour à la banque…

**Quand je me réveillai, il était dans les 11 heures du matin. **J'avais tellement bien dormi sur le lit, au lieu du maudit matelas de ma tente ! Je me levai donc en chemise de nuit, mon livre à la main. Lorsque j'arrivai dans le salon, Art était déjà réveillé, et il portait ce qui était sûrement l'une de ses tenue en dehors du travail : une belle chemise blanche, manche trois-quarts, col ouvert de deux bouton, avec un pantalon noir et de grosses bottes gotique.

Je du me focaliser sur la télé pour ne pas admirer son corps musclé. Art me vit et me demanda avec un sourire frais :

-Tu as bien dormi ? Ça doit changer du matelas en mousse, non ?

-Tu l'as dis…répondis-je, un peu dans les vaps le matin.

-Ton petit-déj est sur la table. C'est des pancakes, j'espère que tu vas aimer…

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de se plat, mais dans un sens, tout ce que ferai Art, j'aimerai. Je me dirigeai alors vers la petite table et constatai les « pancakes ». J'en avais déjà vu dans les films américains… : des gens de galette ou l'on pouvait rajouter du sirop, dessus. Ce qu'avait fait Art, d'ailleurs. Je salivai d'avance, puis j'attaquai le petit-déjeuner. Et c'était succulent, comme je l'avais imaginé ! Art était décidemment très fort en cuisine !

J'avais terminé quand j'entendis le téléphone sonner dans ma chambre. D'un bond, je filai vers l'appel pour ne pas le rater. Je le saisis dans la pile de livre, mais en voyant le destinataire, je m'étais dis que je m'étais pressée pour rien. _Summer…_ Hier, elle m'avait envoyé un message imaginé, donc j'avais un peu de mal à décrocher si elle ne me parlera que de ça… Mais j'appuyai tout de même sur le bouton « répondre », juste au cas où…

-Allo Summer ?

-Salut Fumiko ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu à mon message, hier… Alors ? C'était ça hein ? Dis-moi que…

Je raccrochai. J'avais bien senti son ton idiot et désagréable à l'autre bout du fil. Elle rappela alors, et je pris une voix des plus agacées :

-Si tu me reparles de ça, je te jure, je redécroche !

-Non, non, attends ! Insista-t-elle, paniquée. Ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais te parler… T'es libre aujourd'hui ? C'est ton jour de congé…avec Art non ?

Je souris : elle avait hésité à rajouter le nom de mon partenaire de peur que je ne raccroche de nouveau. Mais je préférai qu'elle parle de lui ainsi.

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, on a du boulot, à Hamatora ! Je voulais te demander, vu que t'es aussi voir plus fauchée que moi, si tu voulais prendre l'enquête avec moi ? C'est une affaire sur des poseurs de bombes.

Des poseurs de bombes ? J'avoue que je n'en avais jamais entendu parler... Cette affaire m'intéressait bien, mais si je devais venir, le butin serait partagé en deux… C'était gentil, mais je voulais qu'elle s'occupe avant tout d'elle, plutôt que de moi…

-Désolée Summer, je dois refuser. J'ai des trucs à faire aujourd'hui… Tu bosses toi maintenant ?! La taquinais-je

-Ah ok, pas grave ! Tout l'argent sera pour moi hehehe ! Eh ouais, tu vois, je ne suis pas une glandeuse !

Si, en fait, elle était glandeuse tout le reste du temps où elle n'allait pas faire ses rares affaires sous les bras… Mais je me retenais de faire cette remarque, et je raccroché sur un bref « a plus ! »

Je soupirais et retournai dans le salon. Art me regarda est demanda, perspicace :

-Elle te demandait pour une affaire ?

-Ouais, mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas partager son argent…déjà que les affaires se font de plus en plus rares là-bas…

-Je vois… (Il continuait de regarder la télé pendant qu'il parlait). En parlant de ça, tu devras peut-être aller retirer de l'argent pour t'occuper de tes cheveux.

Je touchai mes cheveux, gênée de sa remarque. Je réfléchissais : je n'avais pas un sou sur moi… Alors imaginer aller chez le coiffeur, c'est mission impossible… Art semblait deviner mon problème :

-Tu n'as qu'à aller à la banque en bas de la rue ! Tu as de l'argent sur ton compte, non ?

-Euh…répondis-je, incertaine du montant. Je dois avoir dans les 10 000 yens[1]…

-Moi qui pensait que tu étais ruinée jusqu'à l'os ! Soupira Art. Pourquoi tu n'utilisais pas cet argent pour te nourrir ?

-Eh bien…J'économisai pour une nouvelle tente !

Il plissa les yeux et arqua un sourcil, trouvant cette idée complètement stupide :

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Ouais, ils avaient sortis un nouveau modèle au magasin de sport ! J'aurai trop voulu l'acheter ! Il parait qu'elle était même imperméable, la classe…

-Pour un SDF, oui…répondit Art méchamment

Je ne répondis pas à sa provocation, puis pris ma veste pour aller dehors.

-Bon, je vais à la banque ! Déclarais-je

-A tout à l'heure, répondit-il simplement sans détacher le regard de la télévision.

Sans me retourner, je descendais la ruelle et tournai au coin de rue pour aller rejoindre la banque la plus proche. Il y avait quand même pas mal de monde, et je fis la queue. Tout ça juste pour une coiffure ! Non mais je vous jure !

J'arrivai enfin au guichet pour retirer l'argent. Alors que j'allai prononcer le premier mot de ma phrase, j'entendis un gros bruit de vitre brisée. Prise de panique, je me retournai, puis un grand homme, corpulent et chauve entra dans le bâtiment par la vitre cassée. Tout le monde le regardait, n'osait bouger.

-Ceci…est un braquage…disait l'homme avec un sourire en coin. Donnez-moi l'argent, ou sinon, vous le regretterez…

Eh bien, ce n'était pas ma chance, en ce moment ! Le grand type jouait avec une pièce dans sa main en attendant quelconque réaction de la part de quelqu'un. Il avança vers la caissière, et moi en même temps, puis posa ses deux grandes mains sur le comptoir. Ayant le dos tourné, certaines personnes s'enfuyaient discrètement.

-Donnez-moi l'argent ! Disait-il sur un ton un peu plus agressif

-Vous ne pourriez pas faire la queue comme tout le monde ? Demandais-je sans la moindre politesse. J'étais là avant.

Je tenais à récupérer mes sous, moi ! Il me regarda de travers, puis joua avec sa pièce de plus en plus vite. Il la lança, et elle retomba sur la partie face. Il me regarda intensément, puis écarquilla les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa.

J'arquai un sourcil : qu'est-ce que c'était que ce braqueur ? Il n'avait que ça à faire de jouer à pile ou face avec sa pièce devant moi et à me regarder ? Si c'était ça, l'arrêter serait simple… Mais j'avais pensé trop vite. Il répliqua après une seconde de réflexion :

-Tu es un Détenteur.

Je restai cloué sur place tandis que des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle comment savait-il que j'étais un Détenteur ? Que je possédais un Minimum ? J'essayai de respirer profondément, gardant mon calme, puis disais :

-Et vous, un imbécile.

Il s'énerva, grinça des dents et me balaya de sa main. Sa puissance était telle que je tombais, m'écrasant le dos contre le comptoir, et retombai sur mes fesses, me plaignant. Ne me dites pas que j'allai retourner à l'hôpital, quand même ! Je ne bougeai pas, et le type posa ses yeux en direction de l'entrée, où de nombreuses personnes essayèrent de filer en douce. Il cria :

-Eh ! Vous là ! Restez ici !

Mais à quoi bon lui obéir ? Il n'avait pas l'air si dangereux. _Franchement, ce braquage devient vraiment n'importe quoi…_pensais-je. Mais à la seconde où je disais cela dans ma tête, le type relança sa pièce et tomba sur face, de nouveau. Il regarda alors intensément les personnes.

Puis soudain, il y eut quelque chose qui se produisit : le crâne d'un homme âgé dans la vingtaine commençait à gonfler, encore et encore. Il hurlait, et personne n'osai dire quoi que se soit, ni même lui venir en aide, regardant le spectacle écœurant. Sa tête grossit, encore et encore, jusqu'à un moment ou on entendit un bruit sourd, suivit d'une pluie de sang : sa tête avait littéralement explosé.

Son corps tomba majestueusement sur le sol, produisant une marre de sang sur la moquette de la banque. Les personnes aux alentours avaient reçu du sang sur leur visage, leurs vêtements. Ils n'osaient bouger, paralysés par la peur, puis ensuite, ils hurlèrent.

-Si vous faites comme lui, vous finirez dans le même état ! Ricanait-il

C'était un Détenteur. Prêt à tout pour arriver à ses fins. C'est à ce moment que j'eue une révélation : tout à l'heure, avant de me plaquer contre le comptoir, il avait fait ça aussi : il avait fait tourner sa pièce, puis m'avait regardé intensément… Alors il voulait me faire subir le même sors que ce type ? Des frissons parcoururent mon échine : mourir d'une explosion de cervelle ne me plairait pas vraiment…

Les personnes se tinrent à carreaux devant sa puissance, et bon nom d'entre eux étaient accroupies, les deux mains sur la tête, priant pour ne pas mourir. Le Détenteur se retourna vers la caissière, afin de lui demander de lui donner tout l'argent de la banque. Celle-ci lui disait de patienter une minute. Que pouvais-je faire ? J'avais bien regardé attentivement la scène, et j'avais émis l'hypothèse que sa pièce était la condition pour avoir son pouvoir.

J'ouvris mon livre discrètement, toujours proche de lui. Je me fis une coupure, laissai une goutte de sang tomber sur le papier, puis j'entendis mon cœur battre très fort dans ma poitrine…

_New chapter._

Je posais la plume sur la page, puis j'écrivais discrètement en lettre de sang :

_Et la pièce du cambrioleur disparut._

L'homme regarda sa main, troublé. La pièce à l'intérieur disparut, comme je l'avais écrit. Il me regarda d'un œil noir : il avait surement deviné que c'était moi qui étais derrière ça… Je reculai alors, consciente du danger, puis il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en reprendre une autre, me narguant :

-Tu sais petite, disait-il d'une voix grave, j'ai un Minimum particulier… Celui de l'explosion. Si je tombe toujours sur la face de la pièce, je peux faire exploser n'importe quoi d'un simple regard… Mais il y a une faille : je ne peux pas toucher les Détenteurs…

Il continua d'avancer, lançant sa pièce dans le vague. Que pouvais-je faire ? Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, mais avant même que je ne pus réfléchir, nous entendions à nouveau un bruit sourd du côté des vitres. Je voulus regarder, mais le voleur ne lâchait pas sa pièce des yeux, qui, à mon grand soulagement, tomba sur pile.

Je pus alors me retourner, et quelle ne fut pas ma stupéfaction en voyant la personne arriver, pistolet à la main, passant dans la vitre brisée dans un pas triomphal :

-Summer !

-Tiens ? Fumiko ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Disait-elle, étonnée

-Je te retourne la question ! M'écriai-je

-Moi je viens pour lui, là… Elle désigna le cambrioleur du doigt

-Oh ? Alors comme ça je suis célèbre ? Disait-il en riant avec un sourire narquois mais satisfait

-Tu le connais ?! M'exclamai-je, plus que surprise

-Un peu oui ! Disait-elle, comme si cette info était évidente. C'est le « poseur » de bombe qui a ravagé des bâtiments et des personnes entiers. Mais d'après ce que je sais, il a le Minimum de l'explosion, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui, vous ne faites pas erreur, disait-il, sourire aux lèvres. Décidemment, l'agence Hamatora fait bien son boulot…

-Et vous, vous faites bien le vôtre… disait Summer, contemplant le corps sans tête avec dégout

-Cessons de bavasser, veux-tu ? Disait l'homme en relançant la pièce

Summer courra vers lui, puis prit un bout de verre qui trainait sur le chemin. Elle détacha ses deux mèches retenues par des pétales de fleur de cerisier dans ses cheveux, puis, c'est à ce moment que son pouvoir s'activa : le verre se transforma en une belle lame, mais extrêmement petite, ce qui réduisait son champ d'action. Dans un élan, j'écrivais sur mon livre :

_Et la lame de Summer devint plus grande._

Le verre des vitres brisées se rassembla autour de sa lame, et le pouvoir de Summer rentra de nouveau en action, puis elle transforma le tout en une belle épée, manche en verre. Alors qu'elle allait le toucher, la pièce tomba : sur le côté face. L'épée se brisa en mille morceaux, explosant de l'intérieur. Quelques débris de la lame rentrèrent dans la peau de Summer.

-Summer ! Criais-je, inquiète

_Et les morceaux de verre dans la peau de Summer disparurent._

Ils disparurent alors, et Summer, n'ayant plus que quelques écorchure, me remercia le pouce en l'air. L'homme rejeta sa pièce en l'air. Et Summer essayait de trouver rapidement une solution.

-Attention ! Criais-je à Summer, pensant que c'était elle qui était visée

Mais je faisais erreur. Ce n'était pas elle qui était visée. C'était moi. La pièce retomba sur face, et en un instant, le livre qui était à côté de moi, mon livre, mon précieux livre…Vola en mille morceaux. Les feuilles furent éparpillaient et dansaient autour de moi. Mes précieuses pages…Mon précieux livre…

Je commençai à trembler, et les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. L'homme ricanait pendant que Summer le regardait avec effroi.

-Fumiko, c'est bien cela ? Disait-il, me concertant du regard. Je te connais… Tu sais que tu peux être très puissante ? Tu sais que quelqu'un en ce moment cherche à libérer ton pouvoir ?

Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il disait : tout était flou, vague, comme si la perte de mon livre était une partie de moi-même qui s'effondrait. Summer siffla entre les dents, puis jeta un regard des plus noirs au responsable :

-Ordure…disait-elle

Elle prit rapidement un bout de verre au sol, puis la transforma en lame et la lança sur le type, furax. Elle répéta se schéma plusieurs fois, mais la colère brouillais sa précision, et elle manquait chaque fois sa cible, qui rigolait toujours devant elle.

-C'est inutile ! Il lança une pièce

Elle retomba sur face, puis les lames que voulait lancer Summer lui éclatèrent à la figure. Je criai son nom, mais elle ne me répondit pas : elle s'était chopé un sacré coup. De dos, je ne voyais que le sang qui tombait sur le sol. Summer ne disait rien, puis elle recula d'un pas, et cria :

-Fumiko ! Attrape ! Je veux que tu vises !

Elle me lança alors un pistolet. Je regardais le chargeur, mais il était vide, seulement rempli de…coton. Que voulait-elle que je fasse avec ça ? Puis soudain, je compris quand je croisais son regard. L'homme était tombé sur pile : c'était notre chance !

Summer se mit juste en face de moi, puis laissait un entrebâillement pour que je puisse viser. Je tirais alors une boule de coton, puis Summer sentit sa trajectoire, puis, du bout du doigt, elle effleura le coton pour le transformer en une petite lame tranchante. Elle fila à toute allure et alla directement se loger dans l'épaule du voleur.

Avec un petit cri de douleur, il contemplait la blessure : une petite entaille, certes, mais profonde. Je chargeais de nouveau, puis tirais. Summer se concentra, puis refit le même geste, et la lame s'enfonça dans sa jambe.

L'homme cria toujours, puis dans un dernier élan, il lança la pièce.

-Vas-y, Fumiko ! Charge à fond !

Au début, je faisais toujours une pause entre chaque balle, pensant qu'elle ne pourrait surement pas suivre le rythme mais son regard était empli d'une telle détermination, d'une telle volonté… Je souris, puis rempli le chargeur au maximum.

Alors je tirai, encore et encore, sans m'arrêter. C'est à ce moment que je vis l'étendu de la puissance de Summer, elle bougeait les bras, à droite, à gauche, puis effleura chaque boule de coton sans rater, afin qu'ils puissent se transformer en arme efficace. Tout ceci dans une vitesse impressionnante.

L'homme souffrait, se prenant balle sur balle, mais il n'arrêta pas la pièce, pensant surement que c'était son dernier espoir. C'est à ce moment là que tout ce jouait. Et le pire, c'est que tout ce jouait…sur la chance. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il tombe sur pile, pour que son attaque rate, pour que la chance soit avec nous…

Face.

Mon visage se décomposa, mais maladroitement, il ne regarda pas mon pistolet, ni un client, ni quoi que ce soit à ce moment là… Non. Il se regarda, lui. Il regarda ses blessures, souriant. C'est alors que son corps commença à gonfler. Dans un dernier geste, il sortit un pendentif de sa poche, le regarda, puis je pouvais jurer d'avoir vu une larme sur son visage couler le long de sa joue.

-Non ! Cria Summer qui se rendait compte de se qui se passait

Puis, comme la tête de la personne à côté de moi, comme les vitre de la banque, comme mon précieux livre, comme les lames de Summer, il explosa. La chaire et le sang se repartit dans la pièce, et nous ne fumes pas épargnés : le sang gicla sur nos vêtements et sur notre peau : un sang chaud, humide, appartenant à un être humain. Un silence de plomb s'installa, puis bientôt, les gens s'enfuirent en hurlant, d'autre regardaient le corps, ou du moins se qu'il en restait, effarés. Summer retomba sur ses genoux, faible. La police arriva rapidement, et nous n'avions pas bougé. Art arriva en trombe en nous voyant.

-Fumiko ! Je m'étais inquiété comme un fou ! Est-ce que tu va bien ?!

Il regarda le sang sur mon corps, mais ce n'était pas le mien. Il soupira de soulagement, tandis qu'il allait voir Summer. Elle, en revanche, avait eue de nombreuses coupures, mais rien n'était très grave. Pouvant me relever, je m'avançais vers les décombres du voleur. J'essayais de m'empêcher de vomir devant tant d'horreur, puis je vis quelques pièces éparpillées : les pièces qu'il utilisait.

Je me penchais pour ramasser un pendentif celui qu'il avait vu avant sa mort. C'était une photo de lui, souriant avec surement sa femme et son fils, à présent baigné par le sang…

* * *

><p>[1] Environ 73 euros.<p>


	11. Journée Shopping

Chapitre 11 : Journée shopping

**Je rentrai dans mon appartement, la mine triste. **Toutes ses péripéties m'avaient envahi le cerveau, donnant une espèce de mélange entre la culpabilité, la victoire, et la tristesse. Art était au commissariat, il devait envoyer un rapport. Puis je repensai à mon livre éparpillé… Je ne pu m'empêcher d'être extrêmement dégoutée d'avoir perdu l'un…Non plutôt LE bien le plus précieux pour moi. J'allais devoir m'en racheter un… Puis retourner à une banque pour refaire ma coiffure… Oh, et puis zut ! Moi qui voulais faire des économies !

Je regardais mes vêtements et ma peau : le sang du voleur était toujours là, toujours présent, comme s'il voulait me marquer. Je me disais qu'une bonne douche me fera le plus grand bien. Je posai mon manteau taché sur le canapé, puis sans m'assoir une minute, je continuai en direction de la salle de bain. Enlever ce sang était ma priorité : je me sentais extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Alors que je m'approchai de la salle de bain, j'entendis des bruits suspects, comme des frottements. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine : je ne serai pas seule dans l'appartement ? Quelqu'un serait entré par effraction pendant qu'Art et moi étions partis ?

Je commençai un peu à stresser. Je me rendis en vitesse dans la petite commode dans l'armoire à côté de la télévision. Je l'ouvris silencieusement, puis prit l'arme de défense à l'intérieur. Je charger le pistolet d'une ou deux balles, puis je m'avançai à pas lent en direction de la salle de bain.

Je marchai silencieusement, mon arme proche de moi. Je tournai la poigné doucement, puis la porte s'ouvrit, et je continuai ma route. Les bruits étaient de plus en plus forts, et je me plaquai contre le mur : le bruit venait juste de derrière. Je n'avais plus qu'à faire une rotation vers la gauche pour être en face de ce qui pouvait être « un intrus ».

Je ne savais pas quand y aller, et mon cœur cogna dans ma poitrine de plus en plus fort. Puis soudain, j'entendis un bruit de claquement inhabituel jusqu'ici, et c'est à ce moment que je décidai d'y aller. Je me tournai, bras tendu, les deux mains sur l'arme, un peu tremblante. Je lançai un regard noir en face de moi, jusqu'au moment où je réalisai mon erreur, et que le sang empourpra mon visage.

Art était là.

Nu, seulement avec une serviette autour de la taille.

-Euh…Art ?

Je n'avais réussi à prononcer que ces deux mots. Je laissai tomber mon arme sur le sol glissant, sans détacher mon regard de son visage qui me regardait, étonné. Puis je baladai mes yeux sur ses cheveux mouillé, sur son torse imposant, ses abdos sculptés, les quelques gouttes d'eau suintants sur son corps nu, musclé, à découvert.

Je vis les joues d'Art se rosir et son visage se tournant, ne voulant croiser mon regard, gêné, avant de demander :

-Tu… Tu pourrais sortir, s'il te plait ?

Mon visage était complètement rouge, brûlant.

-T-Tout de suite ! M'exclamais-je en me retournant à toute vitesse.

Je déambulais jusque la porte de la salle de bain que je claquai dans un fracas. Je me laisser glisser le long de la porte pour m'assoir à terre et enfouir ma tête dans mes genoux. Je repensai à son corps musclé, puis je rougissais, essayant de chasser ses idées de ma tête. Puis je repenser :

« - Fumiko, c'est bien cela ? Disait-il, me concertant du regard. Je te connais… Tu sais que tu peux être très puissante ? Tu sais que quelqu'un en ce moment cherche à libérer ton pouvoir ? »

Les paroles de l'homme mort résonnaient dans ma tête : sur le coup, je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé, mais…avait-il raison ? Et si quelqu'un était vraiment en train de me chercher, dans le but de libérer mon pouvoir ? Mais quel intérêt aurait-il à faire cela ? Et surtout…comment le mec de la banque pourrait-il le savoir ?

Je sentis un vide se créer dans mon dos, puis, autrefois appuyée contre la porte, je basculai en arrière pour que ma tête aille se loger entre les deux jambes d'Art qui me regarda, surprit de me voir sur le seuil de la salle de bain. Je levai la tête, puis une image de son torse humide me revint en tête. Le sang monta sous le hâle de mes joues, avant de me lever avec fracas :

-Je…Je vais me chercher une sucrerie… Tu en veux ?

-Arrêtes Fumiko… Va te laver, je pense que vu ton état, tu as besoins de te rafraichir.

Je me retournai. Il n'avait pas tort : toutes ses péripéties ne m'avaient pas aidé à aller mieux… Et à vraie dire, la scène d'Art dans la salle de bain m'avait aidé un peu à penser à autre chose.

Je pris donc une douche, frottant bien sur les parties ou le sang avait recouvert ma chaire. C'était comme si je balayai les souvenirs du braquage, ainsi que la vision de son corps en miette sur la moquette. Mais il y avait autre chose… Je me sentais bizarre : non par la scène d'Art, mais par tous ces évènements suspects : pourquoi Doll et le type de la banque me connaissaient ? Ils disaient que mon pouvoir pouvait s'agrandir, et qu'une certaine personne le voulait… Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que d'autre Détenteur criminel vont apparaitre, et aussi me connaitre ? Peut-être qu'ils le cherchent, eux aussi ?

Ce n'était peut-être qu'une hypothèse, mais ce n'était pas loin d'être la vérité. Si jamais tout cela se passait ainsi, alors j'étais en danger. Encore plus, les personnes proches de moi le sont également. Je repensai à Summer et Art à l'hôpital après l'affaire de Doll…

Je sortais de la douche et me rendis dans le salon. Je vis Art se rhabiller pour aller bosser. Dès que je le voyais boutonner sa chemise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à la scène dans la douche. Je chassai rapidement ces pensées dans ma mémoire, tandis que je changeai de sujet, espérant qu'il n'allait pas me réprimander d'être rentré par effraction dans la salle de bain :

-Tu retournes bosser ? Je viens avec toi, attends, je…

-Non, me coupa-t-il, toi, tu restes ici.

M'en voulait-il en réalité ? J'allai insister et le contredire, mais il m'en empêcha d'un geste de la main :

-Non, n'insiste pas. Tu as vu ce qui t'est arrivée, cette après midi ? Je refuse que tu ailles travailler avec ça sur la conscience…

-Mais je vais bien, lançai-je. Je t'en pris, c'est en partie à cause de moi si il s'est mis en colère… et si aussi…

Je repensai au bain de sang et mis ma main au visage. Ça avait été écœurant. Art me regarda, s'inquiétant pour moi :

-Fumiko, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal en ce moment. Tu dois vraiment te changer les idées et prendre l'air. Avec l'affaire de Doll, l'hôpital, et maintenant ça, je doute que tu puisses tenir longtemps… De plus, ton livre a été détruit, et je me doute que ça doit t'ajouter à tes problèmes.

Je baissai la tête. Il était vrai, et il fallait l'admettre : je me sentais mal. Extrêmement mal. Limite au point de pleurer. Le pendentif, les poupées, mon livre, le danger d'être la cible que quelqu'un…D'ailleurs, j'hésitais à me confier à Art, avec tout ce qui s'était passé mais finalement j'y renonçai. Je l'inquiéterai trop.

-Ecoute, soupira-t-il, s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas, dis-le moi, d'accord ? Il accompagna ses paroles avec un sourire.

Il enfila sa veste puis prit ses clefs. Avant de partir, il me tendit des billets. Je comptai : 15000 yens[1]. Je levai les yeux, comme pour demander la raison de cette somme. Il fit juste un sourire :

-Tu dois te racheter un livre et te refaire une coiffure, non ? Tu devras peut-être demander à Summer si elle voudrait faire une journée shopping avec toi, ça te changera les idées… De plus, je pense que racheter des vêtements ne serai pas une tâche inutile…

Il regarda en direction de mon blouson tâché de sang, mes vêtements tâchés eux aussi, et mon peignoir, qui était le seul vêtement propre de ma garde-robe. Je baissai la tête sans en dire d'avantage, juste un petit « merci », avant qu'il ne quitte l'appartement.

Je m'allongeai dans le canapé et regardai les billets qu'Art m'avait donnés. C'était très gentil de sa part. Depuis le début, il était gentil avec moi, m'offrant une place dans mon appartement, me faisant à manger, me donnant même de l'argent pour ma garde robe, mes bouquins et ma coiffure…alors que moi, je n'avais rien fait pour l'aider, ou pour le remercier…

Je composai le numéro de Summer. Elle aussi avait vécu la même chose que moi à la banque, et c'était vrai qu'en quelque sorte, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait du shopping…

Directement, elle acquiesça, puis nous nous donnions rendez-vous au Café Nowhere. J'arrivai rapidement, et Nice et Murasaki étaient en train de se disputer pour savoir laquelle des deux affaires proposées ils allaient choisir. Je soupirai, et m'assis à une table en l'attendant. Elle arriva rapidement, et, voyant la dispute prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur entre les deux garçons, nous sortions rapidement pour prendre la direction du centre-ville.

-Ah, soupira-t-elle, toujours à ce disputer ces deux là…

-Oui, effectivement... Comment vas-tu depuis ce matin ?

-Un peu tourmenté, à vrai dire… Etre prise pour un otage, puis massacré un type bizarre, et ça dans la même semaine, c'est crevant…

-Tu as pris de l'argent ? Demandais-je sans commenter sa réponse, pensant qu'elle était fauchée

Elle leva avec fierté de quoi payer ses nombreux achats à venir. Je restai pétrifié devant la somme, puis je demandai :

-Mais…comment tu as fait ? Ce ne sont pas tes économies pour ton appart j'espère !

-Non t'inquiète ! Je les aie gagnés en pariant sur un jeu avec Birthday. Le pauvre est tellement idiot qu'il n'a rien vu passer !

Je rigolai : cela faisait du bien de trainer avec ma meilleure amie. Comme prévu, nous faisions alors le tour : Summer se faisait un brushing pendant que je me refaisais ma coiffure : à présent, j'avais deux mèches longues jusqu'aux épaules vers l'avant, cachant mes oreilles, et coupées avec deux élastiques. Les reste était coupé au carré au niveau du bas des oreilles.

Summer trouvait que cela m'allait très bien. Je la remerciais, puis nous commencions les boutiques de vêtements. Summer me demandai ce que je cherchai pendant qu'elle regarda les différents pulls. Je lui répondis :

-Il faut quelque chose qui puisse aller pendant le travail, mais qui ne soit pas trop studieux non plus…

-Tu veux quelque chose qui ressemble au style d'Art, n'est-ce pas ? Me taquina-t-elle

Elle avait beau plaisanter, elle avait à moitié raison : je voulais aussi que cette tenue plaise à Art. Et j'avoue que son style était de bon gout. Devant mon silence, Summer comprit que ce n'était pas vraiment faux, puis elle me disait d'attendre dans la cabine, avant qu'elle ne trouve un truc « trop cool ». Je m'exécutais, attendant qu'elle me passe les vêtements par le rideau. Elle leva son pouce en l'air, puis me laissa me changer.

Lorsque j'enfilai les vêtements, je les trouvais plutôt chouettes, voir classe même. Une chemise sans manche avec une cravate noire, une jupe noire avec le bout argenté, des chaussettes montante jusqu'en bas des genoux, des bracelets simples, noirs et argentés, puis à mes pieds, des bottes gothiques, qui me faisaient penser à ceux d'Art. Je me regardai dans la glace avec un air satisfait. Il était vrai que c'était mieux ça que mes anciens vêtements tâchés en rouge !

Summer me regarda et réprima un sifflement avant de m'emmener à la caisse Illico. Je payai avec l'argent que m'avait donné Art, puis Summer paya aussi des vêtements qu'elle avait acheté.

Je gardai ma tenue tandis que l'on se rendit dans mon endroit favori : la librairie. Je restai à regarder avec admiration l'enseigne qui m'encouragea à foncer à l'intérieur pour m'acheter une multitude de romans et de mangas. Mais Summer me tenait par les épaules, avant de dire :

-Ecoute, on achète UN seul livre d'accord ? Celui avec des feuilles blanches, et c'est tout, OK ?

Je hochai la tête en vitesse, impatiente, puis je me précipitai à l'intérieur. L'odeur des livres, du papier, du cuir, de l'encre, du neuf, puis toute sorte d'odeur liées à cette endroit empli mes narines : c'était comme mon chez moi, mon paradis, c'était mon magasin favori, où j'achetai tous mes livres : la librairie la plus impressionnante et importante de Yokohama. J'en connaissais les recoins par cœur.

Summer semblait déstabilisé devant la taille de l'établissement, ainsi qu'au nombre de livre qu'il y renfermait. Malgré son hésitation, je l'emmenai de force par le poigné à la papèterie. J'y vis les différents modèles de livre à feuille blanche, et au bout de quelques minutes, j'en étais encore à essayer de choisir. Summer me demanda avec colère de me dépêcher, n'aimant pas vraiment l'endroit.

Après encore quelques minutes d'hésitation, je choisis mon modèle. J'avais une irrésistible envie d'aller voir les nouveautés en terme de roman, mais Summer du me prendre par le col pour que je résiste à la tentation. Alors que j'insistai encore et encore, je m'arrêtai brusquement. Summer ne comprit pas mon geste inhabituel, puis suivit mon regard, et elle fut aussi absorbée que moi par l'objet : une plume était exposée dans une vitre en verre.

Magnifique, elle était façonnée dans un métal argenté. Les extrémités était dorées, tandis que le bout était pointu, parfaitement taillé pour bien écrire. Je restais comme collée à l'objet : cette plume était vraiment une pièce rare…

-Vous êtes intéressé par cet objet ?

Nous nous tournions vers un vendeur qui avait un sourire des plus lumineux. Il semblait assez vieux, comme un vendeur d'antiquité. Alors que je n'osai parler, Summer demanda directement :

-A combien la faite-vous ?

Elle avait demandé ça sans aucune politesse, en pointant l'objet du doigt. Le vendeur fut d'abord étonné, puis il ricana doucement :

-Désolée, mais elle n'est pas à vendre… C'est une exposition, d'aujourd'hui.

Je sentis la déception gonfler dans ma poitrine. Elle était tellement belle, j'aurai voulu l'acheter… Malgré le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas en faire l'achat, je demandai, curieuse :

-Elle est vraiment splendide… En quoi est-elle faite ?

-La plume entière est faite en argent pur, et les extrémités en or. Elle a été fabriquée main !

-De l'or ? Du vrai ? Demanda Summer, les yeux pétillant au mot « or »

-Oui, du vrai ! Mais vous savez, c'est rare de trouver des gens aussi intéressés par cette œuvre…

-On peut écrire avec, au moins ? Demandai Summer, pensant que c'est une œuvre d'art

-Bien sûr, répondit-il, mais plus personne n'utilise de plume pour écrire aujourd'hui ! Pour vous dire, l'argent afin de la confectionner à était choisi spécialement pour sa légèreté !

Le visage de Summer se fendit d'un sourire et se tourna vers moi quand elle entendit les paroles du vieil homme. Mais j'étais trop absorbée par la beauté de l'engin : si fin, délicat…

Nous le regardions encore un peu, puis Summer me fit une tape sur l'épaule, comme pour nous dire d'aller à la caisse. J'abandonnai la plume avec difficulté, puis je payai mon livre avec soulagement. Lorsque nous sortions, ma meilleure amie disait :

-Dommage… J'aurai pu le menacer avec une lame pour le forcer à nous la donner… Mais bon…

-Oui, c'aurai été un peu un crime…gloussai-je

Nous rions, puis nous vîmes le soleil en train de se coucher. Puis en un instant, je vis le visage d'Art dans ma tête. Il était vrai que je ne lui avais encore rien donné…

-Summer, est-ce que tu peux m'aider à trouver un cadeau pour Art ? J'aimerai lui donner quelque chose en échange de ce qu'il m'a donné…

-Et avec quel argent ? Tout ce que tu as sur toi est son argent ! On n'appelle pas ça un cadeau !

-Je lui rembourserai la somme… S'il te plait !

Voyant mes yeux violets l'implorer, elle soupira, puis accepta finalement. Nous déambulions alors dans les boutiques à la recherche d'un cadeau qui pourra plaire à Art. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait aimer à part les sucreries… Je demandai quand même à Summer de ne pas viser un cadeau trop cher, car je tenais à mes économies…

Nous arrivions alors devant un magasin vendant des strates : ces petites figurines que l'on accrochait aux portables. Nous entrions à l'intérieur, puis j'en vis un avec un petit cookie au bout. Je le regardai intensément : Art qui aimait les sucreries, ça devrait lui plaire, non ? Je demandai conseil à Summer :

-Tu penses qu'Art aimerai ça ?

-Tu sais, la tradition, c'est d'en acheter deux pour symboliser le fait qu'un lien nous uni… Pourquoi ne pas en prendre un pour toi aussi ?

Je sentis la chaleur monter à mon visage : un lien avec des strates ? C'était original… Et c'est comme si Art est moi serions connecté…

Nous sortions du magasin tandis que j'accrochai mon cookie sur mon portable, à côté de mon petit livre. Il se faisait déjà tard quand Summer et moi allions nous séparer. Elle me disait au revoir, me contactant par messages. Je la remerciai pour tout, puis je me rendis vers mon appart.

Lorsque je franchis la porte d'entrée, Art était déjà rentré et changé. Il se leva en m'entendant arriver, puis disait à l'autre bout de la pièce :

-Ah ! Je t'attendais pour commencer à faire à manger…

J'approchai, comme pour lui montrer, et c'est à ce moment qu'il aperçut mon changement de look. Il porta son regard de haut en bas, avant de dire :

-Waouh ! Quel changement ! Ça te va plutôt bien ! Autant les cheveux que la tenue !

Je rosis légèrement, puis je lui montrai mon livre, et lui expliquai que cette balade m'avait fait le plus grand bien, avant d'enchaîner sur le boulot. Il n'avait que fait les rapports et recueillit les témoignages durant mon absence, ainsi que de la paperasse, mais rien à signaler.

Alors que nous mangions, je venais de me rappeler le cadeau que je devais lui faire. Je le sortis du sachet pour le mettre devant ses yeux, et lui expliqua :

-Tiens, c'est un petit cadeau pour toi…J'ai le même, regarde (je lui montrais mon portable). Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais…Je te rembourserai dès que possible…

-C'est vraiment pour moi ?

Je hochai la tête, légèrement gênée. Il regarda le cookie avec sourire, avant de sortir son portable afin de l'accrocher. Il l'observa encore un moment, tandis que j'attendais ses commentaires. Il disait alors :

-Je suis vraiment touché… C'est censé représenter un lien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou-Oui…En quelque sorte… bafouillais-je en détournant le regard au mot « lien »

-En tout cas, je suis ravi. Merci, Fumiko…

Je ne savais pas combien de fois il m'avait dit merci ainsi : le sourire chaud, réconfortant, sublime… Mais cette fois ci, c'était différent : j'entendais de nouveau les paroles de mes anciens ennemis, des paroles cachant l'existence d'un homme à mes trousses. Si jamais j'étais trop proche de lui, alors…

Quand Art se levai de table, je revins à la réalité. Ne voulant pas lui faire remarquer mon changement brusque de comportement, je lui racontai ma journée avec Summer, ainsi que la magnifique plume en exposition :

-Tu aurais vu les détails ! Ils étaient impressionnants ! Si seulement elle avait été en vente…

-Tu sais, gloussa-t-il, je pense que même si elle était en vente, tu n'aurais pas pu te l'acheter… De l'argent et de l'or coute très cher, tu sais ?

J'enfouis mon menton dans mes bras : n'empêche, j'aurai quand même voulu voir le prix…Après le repas, je me rendis dans ma chambre pour écrire dans mon nouveau livre, tandis qu'Art regardait les infos. J'écrivais beaucoup, ce soir là. Et alors que j'allai écrire ma rencontre avec la fameuse plume, Art m'appela :

-Fumiko ! Vient vite !

Je me rendis rapidement dans le salon, puis il m'indiqua la télé du doigt. J'écoutai les informations, choquée :

« -La plume exposée dans la grande librairie de Yokohama a été volé tard dans la soirée, alors que l'objet était présent pour une occasion. Le voleur est inconnu, et malgré les nombreuses personnes sur les lieux, personnes n'a vu le coupable, suite à une panne de courant. Ecoutons le témoignage de son propriétaire (je reconnu le vieil homme) : « Oui, il y avait bien une fille qui semblait très intéressée, cette après midi : elle avait les cheveux blonds et une tenue blanche et noire. » Sur les caméras de surveillance, on put apercevoir la jeune fille en question accompagnée de son amie. »

C'est à ce moment que je me vis, affiché à l'écran. Je faillis tomber à la renverse : mais quelle était cette histoire ? Je n'avais rien volé !

* * *

><p>[1] Environ 110 euros<p>


End file.
